


Lisette & Marcus: A Soul Mate Project File

by DragonDreads (cjbage)



Series: Soul Mate Project Files [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, not a HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbage/pseuds/DragonDreads
Summary: The Soul Mate Project Representatives showed up to hand her the long-often dreamed of manila envelope.Soul Mate Project – Prospective Match: Lisette StrodeThe Turian stared down at the hated manila envelope, rage enveloping him.Soul Mate Project – Prospective Match: Marcus Linnian





	1. Prospective Mate: Lisette Strode

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer
> 
> Bioware owns all of the Mass Effect Universe, not limited to recognizable characters and locations.  
> Any original characters are my own. There is no monetary gain from this work. All I am doing is playing around with the game setting and its characters.  
> Please do not use my original characters in a different story unless permission is asked for and received.
> 
> ***~* Author's Note *~***
> 
> Fair Warning: This story is not a Happy Ever After story. Read at own risk. You've been warned.

   
   
***~* Lisette Five Years Old *~***

  
 Lisette sat in the living room playing with her dolls when the announcement came over the news. Earth had joined the Soul Mate Project and beginning in six months all men and women who have reached the age of majority by law had to register. The announcer stated that their assigned counselors would go over any stipulations or concessions for couples who married before the announcement.

Lisette didn’t understand what they were talking about. Her mother looked down at her and worried her lip.

“What’s wrong mama?”

“Nothing sweetheart, go back to playing with your dolls. Are you having a tea party?”

Lisette flashed her sunny smile and giggled, “Yes, mama. Mrs. Tibbles and Miss Mary like having tea.”

Her mother smiled at her.

  
   
***~* Lisette Eight Years Old *~***

  
“Lisette now what are you doing?” her mother asked from where she hung laundry out to dry.

The little girl giggled, and her blue eyes sparkled with happiness and mischief. “I’m helping you. I will learn to be a great mommy and wife so when they find my husband it’ll be great,” she said as she tried to help fold the clean laundry; dropping several pieces on the ground where they lay unnoticed by her.

Lisette’s mother laughed and tickled her before bending down and picking up the shirt and sock from where they had fallen.

  
   
***~* Lisette Twelve Years Old *~***

  
 “Lisette? Are you doing your homework or are you messing around again?” her mother called and she heard Lisette laugh in response.

The girl poked her head out of her bedroom, her bright blonde curls framed her pretty face, and those big blue eyes sparkled. “I’m studying mom, in between reading about all the species in the Soul Mate Project.”

Lisette’s mother shook her head. She worried that Lisette would be heartbroken if they didn’t find her mate quickly. She rubbed at the small mark on the webbing between her thumb and forefinger and wondered if they would ever find hers.

  
   
***~* Lisette Eighteen Years Old *~***

  
 Lisette sat on the shuttle clutching the packet of papers and datapads to her chest; her face felt like it would break if she smiled anymore. When the shuttle landed at the processing facility she hurried to be one of the first ones off while the others tried to be last; they weren’t in any hurry.

She smiled at the woman and cheerfully answered her questions. She held completely still when the woman told her that it was important because if she moved the scan could create a false image and ruin her chance at finding her true soul mate. Lisette didn’t think she held so still for so long her entire life as the scanner ran over the small square of her mark. Someone once snorted and told her she looked like she had a QR barcode on the inside of her wrist.

Lisette listened carefully as they explained the process to her and what she could expect should they find her match. “Oh, I know my match is out there. It won’t take long for you to find them,” she grinned happily and hurried over to the waiting area.

  
   
***~* Lisette Twenty Years Old *~***  
 

Lisette stood in the pouring rain. The small group of mourners gently lowered her mother’s coffin to the ground. She couldn’t even find the energy to look toward the two women whispering off to the side.

“What an unfortunate accident.”

The other woman shook her head solemnly, “That accident was completely avoidable. We’ve told the town council to restrict large vehicles on that old road. I heard the company didn’t want to upgrade their equipment to the new hydrogen-powered sky models since they came with speed reduction requirements.”

A few more women made their way over to the others, and the whispers continued.

“I heard that too. Does anyone know what poor Lisette is going to do now? Her mother left her their small seaside cottage at least.”

“I don’t know. Lisette's mother was so proud when Lisette received the scholarship into the Seacoast Technical Academy. I understand it’s a six-year college. Her mother said they’ve only offered scholarships to a handful of students since they opened a hundred and fifty years ago.”

Lisette didn’t even look up when several of the mourners gasped loudly. The minister stopped speaking and finally the quiet that descended drew Lisette out of her thoughts.

“We are looking for Lisette Strode. We apologize for interrupting this solemn occasion.”

Lisette turned to see who spoke. Her blood-shot, watery gaze landed on the female Turian holding an envelope.

Lisette’s voice broke several times before she finally said, “I’m Lisette Strode. Can this wait until after my mother’s funeral rites have concluded?”

The male quarian standing by the Turian’s side nodded, and they stood behind Lisette as the minister cleared his throat then continued the service before the mass effect field holding her mother’s coffin began to lower it into the ground.

Several people approached Lisette to offer their condolences and their gaze flicked toward the two aliens standing near-by. After everyone but the minister left Lisette turned toward the two and nodded.

“Thank you for your patience. I’m Lisette. What can I do for you?”

The female Turian gripped the envelope a moment before holding it out to her. “We are from the Soul Mate Project board. We are here to inform you that your soul mark drew a match. We know this is a difficult time for you. Your counselor has already approved an extension of the time necessary to report to the Citadel. The board has given you two months of bereavement before you need to appear. Failure to appear will not be tolerated, and they will authorize a warrant for your arrest. If there are extenuating circumstances past your bereavement, you’ll need to contact your file counselor and forward her the details. We are sorry to have come at a bad time, but we too must follow the requirements and laws given to us as representatives. You have our condolences for the loss of your mother.”

Lisette looked at the envelope in her hands. This was the moment she dreamed of for so very long. She should have been ecstatic. Why then did she feel dread? Loneliness?


	2. Prospective Mate: Marcus Linnian

* * *

 

 

Marcus stepped off the military transport and looked around. Finally, he saw the one he was looking for.

The light blue Asari gracefully weaved her way toward where the gray Turian stood at the end of the ramp. She held out her hand, and the male took it giving it a light squeeze.

“It is good to see you again, Marcus. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you as well, Ceanne. Let’s go home so I can show you just how much.”

The Asari smiled, and they walked to the closest skycar terminal.

 

* * *

 

Ceanne stretched as Marcus rolled off of her after their latest round of lovemaking. She always did appreciate a young Turian male’s vigor in bed.

Marcus sighed and ran a taloned hand down his Asari lover’s arm. “Ceanne, have you thought about what I mentioned the last time I was on shore leave?”

Ceanne grinned, “Are you sure you want to bond? You might have a soul mate out there somewhere.”

Marcus snorted. “The odds of that are astronomical low. My parents never found theirs, and they are happily bonded. My sister and brother haven’t found theirs either, and both have mates.”

Ceanne wrapped her arms around Marcus’ cowl, “I’ll agree on one condition.”

“Which is?

“That we wait until your military service is up. I don’t want to have to deal with you out there and blowing off steam with someone while I’m here waiting for you. Once your enlistment is up, then we’ll make plans.”

Marcus laughed, “I haven’t blown off steam with someone since you and I became a couple. You’re all I want, Ceanne.”

Ceanne’s throaty laughter made Marcus smile then he panted as she placed her hands on his chest and whispered, “embrace eternity” just before her eyes went dark and he groaned in ecstasy.

Several hours later the door chime alerted them of visitors.

Ceanne smoothed down her dress and activated the external cameras. When she saw the insignia on the Human’s uniform, she gasped.

“Hello. We are representatives of the Soul Mate Project Board. This is the listed residence of Marcus Linnian; please inform him that we are here.”

“Marcus? One moment,” Ceanne said before she turned and called out for Marcus to hurry to the door.

When Marcus saw the pair of people standing just outside the door, he pulled in his mandibles and brought his sub-harmonics under control.

“I’m Marcus Linnian, what do you want?”

The Human stated their business and held out the envelope toward the Turian. Marcus snarled and refused to take the envelope.

The Asari took one step forward and locked eyes with both of the other two. “Know that if you refuse the order to appear at the Soul Mate Project tower, then they will have no recourse but to list you as a Failure to Comply. As such an arrest warrant will be issued immediately and your file will be black-marked. The consequences are severe. Twenty years in a non-cryo facility and the Hierarchy will levy fines and additional charges. You will lose your standing in the meritocracy; your family will suffer the same. You will not be allowed entry onto the Citadel after your time in the facility ends. As per the Hierarchy’s agreement, any non-compliant Turians will reside in one of the outer colonies. They will not be welcome on Palaven. Think hard about rejecting the Soul Mate documents.”

Ceanne placed a hand on Marcus’ forearm and drew him into the apartment several steps. “Take the envelope, Marcus. Once they are gone, we will figure out something. All you need to do is to take it and show up on the date. That will keep them from charging you.”

Marcus snarled again then walked over and tore the hated envelope out of the Human’s hands before shutting the door on the representatives.

 

* * *

 

Marcus remained in a foul mood as Ceanne opened the envelope and laid out the datapad and the sheets of paper inside. She quickly read over everything and handed him the datapad and a small info chip.

“It says you have two months due to extenuating circumstances surrounding your mate. Maybe you can contact that counselor and request time to finish your current enlistment. That will extend it out to two years, and give us plenty of time to come up with a plan. You never know, in that time things may change, and you won’t need to show up at all.”

Marcus’ eyes flicked over to Ceanne, and his brow plates drew down for a fraction of a second before he read over the datapad. “Possibly. I’ll contact this person in the morning.”

“Alright. For now how about we just put all this stuff aside and enjoy your shore leave. It’s always over so quickly.”

 

* * *

 

Saryx Disava glanced at the ID of the incoming call and pulled up the associated file before answering.

“This is Ms. Disava of the Soul Mate Project Board. How may I help you?”

“This is Marcus Linnian, ID number 3SCXXG4UTEJMBBI. I’m contacting you regarding the package delivered to me yesterday. My current enlistment is not due to end for two years. I would like an extension to fulfill my duty to the Hierarchy.”

Saryx quickly read the note that the representatives added to his file upon delivery of the papers.

“I see. According to the records, you were distressed at finding out you needed to report to the Board.”

“That is true. I’m hoping that by serving my remaining time, it will also help me to come to terms with the change in my life.”

Saryx tapped her fingers on the desk and continued to read. Apparently, the male lived with an Asari, and that may have contributed to his distress. He cared for her and reacted.

“I will put forth the request and will get back to you within a Citadel standard week.”

“My shore leave is over in five days. I would need to know by then so I can inform my Captain of the change in service.”

“The Board will contact them.”

After a stiff good day from the Turian, Saryx ended the call and typed out the request.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

Two years passed and Lisette packed up her mother’s belongings. She felt able to face the fact her mother wasn’t coming back. Everyday Lisette spoke to the holo of her mom. She told her of the day’s happenings, how her school work was going, how her part-time job was panning out. How meeting her Soul Mate terrified her. How she wished her mother was there to meet them.

“Graduation is at the end of the week mom. I’ve gotten a job offer on the Citadel. The pay and benefits are decent for starters. From what my counselor told me when she contacted me about the extended time, my mate lives on the Citadel. That’s why I put in all my applications there instead of here on Earth. I think it will work.”

“I’m not selling the cottage. Mrs. Kramer has a daughter that’s moving back home and she will rent it for at least a year. Maybe my mate and I will come back for a vacation so you can meet them then. I wish you could have met yours.” Lisette sighed and sealed up another box of her mother’s clothing before packing the small statues and ceramic flowers that littered the top of her mother’s dresser.

 

* * *

 

“We should review our plan again, Marcus.”

“I tell them I’m only agreeing under duress, and I do not recognize the other person as my mate, let alone a bond-mate. I’ll make sure they know I don’t have a place for them to live and they’re on their own,” Marcus replied.

“Good. Maybe they’ll crawl back under whatever rock the Project found them under.”

Marcus nodded. “I’ll be home in two days. We’ll hold our private bonding ceremony that night. We’re not changing our lives because of them.”

Ceanne grinned. “I’ve got everything. I wish you could register our bonding with the Hierarchy so it’s legal.”

Marcus waved a hand. “It doesn’t matter if they acknowledge it or not. We’ll be bonded, that’s all that matters.”

 

* * *

 

Lisette stepped off the shuttle and made her way to the skycar terminal. The trip to the Soul Mate Project’s hotel took twenty minutes. A few minutes later she sat at the in-room terminal and accessed the Soul Mate Project to register her arrival. When she received confirmation, she sent her arrival notice to the hospital’s hematology lab where she would work in less than a week.

That night she wasn’t sure she would fall asleep. Between the time difference and the way the Citadel’s holographic sky only dimmed but didn’t grow dark bothered her. She sighed and covered her head with the sheet. She hoped it wouldn’t be difficult to adjust to the difference.

 

* * *

 

Ceanne had her hand on Marcus’ forearm as they walked up the Soul Mate tower steps. They followed the sign to the Prospective Mate waiting area, and after Marcus scanned his omni tool they sat in a corner away from everyone else.

Lisette sat in the waiting area and read over the documents sent by the lab where she would be working. Since she had to complete her six-year course in just over four years, they felt she would need to start in one of the smaller labs until they were sure she could handle the workload.

Lisette sighed. It had taken quite a lot of work to get all of her courses finished in time. It helped when she landed the job at a small hematology lab near the school. They could use her on-the-job experience to count toward the completion credits. The only problem was she dealt almost strictly with Human blood. Because of the different species, Lisette knew she’d have to work hard to keep her position.

Lisette mainly ignored the people coming and going. Finally, her omni tool vibrated. She put her data pad away before standing up to follow the Salarian from the room.

“One moment. Need to run a scan to verify your Soul Mark. Please remove any items of clothing that cover your mark.”

Lisette removed the light suit jacket she wore and folded it neatly before taking off the thin charm chain around her wrist. She positioned her arm on the table then held still while the light grid ran over the area several times.

“All finished. Follow me to the medical center. They need to do a protein allergy test for the Citadel specific records. Then they’ll take you to see your counselor.”

Lisette sat on a hard plastic chair waiting for her counselor to show up for the past several minutes. She shifted while trying to ease the growing numbness in her buttocks.

Saryx rushed down the hallway toward her office. The last six months were a flurry of activity with an inordinate amount of matches showing up and with them many problems.

Her door slid open, and she entered with a smile on her face. “Welcome Miss Strode. I’m sorry I’m late. I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

Lisette smiled and shook her head.

“Good. Let’s not waste any more time. Your Soul Mate should be here in a few minutes. Once he’s here we’ll go over what you both should expect. I’ll give you the time and location of the binding facility, and you can both pick out the binding collars.”

Lisette nodded and clutched at the small data pad she still held in her hands. A moment later the door opened, and she saw a tall gray Turian walk in and barely glance at her before sitting down on a matching plastic chair.

“Lisette Strode meet your Soul Mate, Marcus Linnian.”

“It is nice to meet you. I’ve been dreaming of meeting my Soul Mate all my life.”

“Can we get this over with, my bond-mate is waiting for me out in the lounge.”

Lisette gasped and Saryx frowned.

“Lisette is your Soul Mate. All earlier involvements, marriages, bondings become void the moment the Project finds your match; unless prior agreements took place with your individual species.”

The Turian shrugged. “Only on paper. I’m here under duress and want nothing to do with this Human. I followed the laws and showed up here, and will go through with the meaningless binding you are foisting off of me. But I will never accept this Human as a mate, friend, or anything else other than an unwelcome nuisance.”

Lisette felt her dream of the perfect life with her Soul Mate cracking.

Saryx typed a few things into the file notes.

“Mr. Linnian lives here on the Citadel. He has a suitable apartment...”

“I’m sorry but if you’re suggesting this Human live with me it’s out of the question. The apartment is home to my mate and I. This person isn’t welcome there. If you look closer, the apartment isn’t leased under my name, but my mate’s. The Human needs to find her own place. Preferably back wherever you found her.”

Lisette felt the crack widening.

“Mr. Linnian, you knew you were a Soul match for over two years now. Gaining lodgings to share with your Soul Mate and working out any issues with earlier pairings was a priority. We included counseling opportunities with your documents.”

“My mate and I have read over the laws about earlier mates and nowhere was there an actual law against retaining the personal status of bond-mate. There were no laws listed that I must move out of my residence and live with the other person. Though the law stipulated that the bonding is dissolved in the eyes of the Citadel and Palaven, my mate remains my one and only bond-mate in our eyes and hearts.”

Saryx drew in a deep breath and tried not to lose her temper. She glanced at the young woman sitting across the desk from her and recognized the signs of shock. The pale woman turned even paler, her lips lost their color. The woman’s blue eyes were wide and her pupils dilated. Saryx detected the slight shaking of her body.

“Your binding will take place tomorrow at this location,” she pushed the information to their omni tools. “Be there at least fifteen minutes early to sign in, check the collars, and give the Binding Officer time to go over the procedures and placement of the collars.”

“Are we finished now? I'm taking my mate to lunch. We have less than thirty minutes before our reservation time.”

“You must choose the colors for your collars so the Binding Officer can fabricate them,” Saryx said.

The Turian waved a dismissive hand. “It doesn’t matter. I couldn’t care less about the collars. No one will see it under my clothing, anyway. Now if there’s nothing else, I’ll be on my way.” He left when Saryx remained quiet.

Saryx frowned and looked back at Lisette when she heard the choked whimper coming from her. She got up from her chair, hurried around the metal and glass desk to take the Human into her arms as she broke down and cried.

Lisette stopped crying a short time later and apologized to Saryx. “Shh, hush. There is no need for you to apologize, you’ve done nothing wrong. There are people unable to accept an immediate change, they cannot see that true happiness is right in front of them so they settle for what they have. Many later come to regret their actions. Some are too stubborn to admit they made a mistake. There now, let’s get you a cool cloth for your eyes. I guess you’ll be the one to pick out the collars. Get something you’ll like.” Saryx waited until the girl’s eyes met hers before letting her lips twitch, “I recommend the fluorescent pink or neon green ones. That will show up nicely on his gray hide color.”

Lisette choked out a laugh and dabbed at her eyes with a sodden and torn tissue.

Saryx helped her to pick out the lavender colored collars with the symbol done in a pretty rose color. Saryx stroked Lisette’s hair and told her that the feminine colors were perfect. Before Lisette left the room Saryx handed her a small card.

“Lisette, here’s the name of a counselor. He has an office in the Soul Mate Project Counseling Center on Zakera Ward. Go see him. Talk to him and let him help you through this. There is no charge for his services since he’s connected to the Project. When he contacts me for your file, I’ll send it to him along with a transcript of what happened here today.”

“Thank you, Ms. Disava.”

Saryx sighed. “Oh. Wait, Lisette. I have one more thing to give to you.” She hurried over to her terminal and typed something on the holo-keyboard. Lisette’s omni tool pinged, and she opened the message.

“This is a list of apartments owned by the Soul Mate Project. They’re used for emergencies. I think this qualifies. I’ll contact them and let them know you desperately need a small apartment.”

Lisette nodded, “thank you again. At least I’ve got a job lined up, I won’t starve or be living in an alley.”

“Oh child, we wouldn’t let that happen to you.”

Lisette smiled weakly and nodded before walking out the door.

Saryx’s hands curled into fists as she moved back around to her terminal. “Went over the laws did you, Mr. Linnian.  Let’s see how deep you dug or if you understood them.”

Saryx made inquiries and lists. It was well after her normal quitting time when a smile spread across her face.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

 

Saryx stepped through the door into the official Soul Binding Building. She checked with the attendant before taking the lift to the third floor and walked to the end of the hallway. She showed the Binding Officer her Soul Mate Project credentials and the man opened the door for her.

“Ms. Disava, this is an unusual request for a normal binding ceremony,” the Officiate assigned to the Binding said.

“This is an unusual case. You’ve read the information I sent for you?”

The Officiate nodded as he frowned. “I have and I find it hard to believe.”

“Believe it. The male is rejecting the binding between them. He’s had years to come to terms with the change, and he’s hostile toward his Human mate.”

The man frowned again. “All right. I’ll let you view the proceedings. I’ll be back after both of them are present.”

Saryx sat on one of the wooden chairs along the wall and waited. A few minutes later the door opened as the Officer that stood outside escorted Lisette into the room and showed her where she should sit.

“We’re still waiting for your mate to show up. If he’s not here within the next ten minutes I’ll issue the non-compliant warrant,” Saryx said as she held Lisette’s hand in hers.

With two minutes to spare the door opened and they heard the Officer outside arguing with Marcus.

“I’m sorry sir, but she is not listed as family to either binding member. No Project Board approved guests listed either.”

“She is my bond-mate. That makes her my family.”

“No sir. She is not your legal bond-mate. Not according to the Soul Mate Project, Earth’s Parliamentarian Government, Turian Hierarchy, Asari Republics, nor the Citadel Council.”

Saryx stood and moved toward the still open door. “It is all right, she may enter as long as they both understand that any prior agreement as a mated couple is not legally binding. Any interference she may cause during this proceeding or afterward will have dire consequences. I will view it as interference with a bonded couple, and you will incur all penalties levied by the Hierarchy, Earth’s Parliamentarian Government, Asari Republics, and the Soul Mate Project.

If Mr. Linnian refuses to go through with the official binding ceremony a warrant will be issued and he will be taken into custody to stand trial.”

Marcus’ mandibles flicked and his sub-harmonic growled with annoyance and hatred of her, Lisette, and the Soul Mate Project.

Saryx stared into his amber eyes. Nothing showed on her face to reveal she understood his sub-harmonics clearly. All the officials that worked for the Project could due to an advanced implant schematic that was part of the original discovery of the Citadel and the Archives beneath it. The device could pick up and decipher any vocalizations below the person’s hearing level. A large database held the information and updated when necessary. It had been a unanimous decision to keep the implant a secret as it gave the Project and its enforcement division an edge when dealing with hostile people.

Ceanne laid a hand on Marcus’ arm and she nodded. “I understand.”

Saryx stepped to the side and the two entered the room followed by the Binding Officer carrying a box and a data pad.

The Officer opened the box and frowned at the contents before removing a small note card from inside and reading it. Twice.

He looked at Saryx and at each of the other people in the room before glancing at the note card and putting it back in the box. His lips firmed before picking up the box and carrying it to Lisette and Saryx.

“Please examine the collars to make sure they are what you requested. Please, remember this becomes a permanent part of your body so it’s very important it matches your request.”

Lisette reached in and drew out the slim collar of lavender and held it in her hands. She heard a hiss and a scoffing laugh.

“You can not expect to place something that hideous on me,” Marcus said with a sneer in his tone, and his sub-harmonics giving voice to more vitriolic sounds.

“The laws of the Soul Mate Project stipulates should one mate leave preference for the collars to the other one than they have no recourse but to accept the consequences of their action,” Saryx said clearly. “You refused to give your input and walked out the door leaving Miss Strode to chose. She then became free to chose whatever she liked.”

Marcus’ mandibles flicked and he glanced down at Ceanne who frowned and furrowed her brow.

“Would you like to view the law I mentioned?”

“Yes, I would,” Ceanne said and Saryx stiffened.

“That question wasn’t directed at you since you have no say in anything that goes on here. That includes viewing the documents, the licenses, or anything an Official makes available to the Soul Mates.”

Marcus hesitated only a few seconds before nodding, “I would like to see this law.”

Saryx opened her omni tool, opened a special folder she had assembled just for this occasion, and clicked on the first bookmark.

She indicated that Marcus should follow her a short distance away before allowing him to read the information she pushed onto a data pad.

“This law is thousands of years old. It can’t be still valid.”

Saryx smiled, “It is, Mr. Linnian. Many laws date back to when the Asari explorers first found the Citadel, the archives, and the beacon. There hasn’t been a reason to change most of them. They are all still in effect. Tens of thousands of laws from the Citadel, the Soul Mate Project, and each individual race. And unless amended, every single one of them are valid and enforced.”

His mandibles flicked as he re-read the information and handed the data pad back to Saryx. He turned away before he saw the slight smirk grace her lips.

The Binding Officer cleared his throat. “In usual bindings, I would tell you how to place the collars around each other’s necks during the ceremony, but due to the delicate nature of these specific collars I will place them on each of you.”

“Good. I don’t want that Human touching me.”

A slight titter came from the Asari standing next to Marcus. The sound cut off abruptly when Saryx turned her icy blue eyes on the other Asari and stared.

The Officiate chose that moment to walk through an inner door and come to a halt behind a small podium. “Are all the preliminaries taken care of?”

The Binding Officer said they were. He picked up the box holding both collars and moved to his usual spot.

“Would both of you please stand before me and face each other. Join hands and we can begin.”

“No.”

The Officiate looked at the Turian after a brief flick of his eyes toward Saryx. “Are you refusing the Binding?” He asked as he brought up his omni tool and flipped it open. “If you are I’ll be the one to gladly notify the Soul Mate Enforcement Division.”

Marcus bristled. “I’m not refusing this… forced binding. I’m here under duress, and I am refusing to touch her or be touched by her. She is not my mate.”

The Officiate typed a few things into his omni tool, and looked over at the Binding Officer. The man opened the box and the Officiate looked down into it and nodded; a slight grimace on his face when he caught sight of one collar.

“I’ve noted your comments in the official records; your refusal placed one mark on your file. Three marks and the Soul Mate Project Board will bring disciplinary action against you.”

“I beg your pardon. I may refuse to allow someone to touch me.”

“You have a right to refuse. Except, during your binding ceremony since it is a necessary part of the process. It is the law,” the Officiate said.

Marcus’ mandibles flicked.

Saryx brought up her omni tool and clicked on a different bookmark. She moved to where he stood and handed him the data pad to review. His eyes scanned the document then he turned to where Ceanne stood near the back of the room.

She held up her hands in an “I didn’t know gesture.”

The Officiate looked at the Turian, his face showed his displeasure. “Are we ready to proceed or would you like to add another mark by continuing to refuse to follow the laws and procedures of the Binding Ceremony?”

Marcus turned back and stiffly nodded.

“Good. Now join hands, please. This is the official Soul Binding of Lisette Strode, female Human, age 22. Project Identification Number 2GQE6I6Q1MSZSH8 and Marcus Linnian, male Turian, age 26. Project Identification Number 3SCXXG4UTEJMBBI. Both individuals have met their Government’s requirements and will now be bound together for life. The marks upon their bodies are a sign, a symbol of their souls choosing of each other. Today they will be bound together, their souls united as one.”

The Officiate, Officer, and Saryx heard a hissing noise coming from the back of the room and as one looked toward Ceanne who stood there with her arms crossed and a look of annoyance on her face.

“Are we going to have a problem here, Miss T’raois?” Saryx asked and Ceanne dropped her arms to her sides as a look of disbelief crossed her face. “Don’t look so surprised. I have a complete file of your history since birth and up to this minute. One more comment or sound of derision or annoyance out of you, and I will assume you wish to interfere with the proceedings, and act accordingly.”

Ceanne clamped her lips shut.

Saryx turned back to the Officiate and told him they were ready to continue.

The Officiate reached for a box held by the Soul Mate Project Officer. He handed the slim collar back to him. “This is Miss Strode's collar. Once in place it will become a permanent part of her body, as will Mr. Linnian’s. The Binding Officer will now place it on you Miss Strode, please hold still to ensure proper placement.”

The Officer took the collar from the Officiate and moved behind Lisette’s back. “This will only take a few minutes, Miss. I’ll place it around your neck, line it up with your spine, then I must slide my fingers around it to ensure there are no gaps, wrinkles, or the like, and it lays smooth against your skin.”

Lisette nodded and held still as the man placed her collar. The coolness of it raised a few goosebumps on her skin. “Sorry for the coldness of the material, Miss. We had to keep the box in a cooler and only remove it just before the ceremony. The color suits you, Miss.”

Lisette smiled at the man who finished smoothing the collar into place.

The man moved back to his usual spot and gingerly took the thicker, heavier collar from the Officiate.

“Same for you, Sir. I’ll place this collar and smooth it out. You can’t so much as twitch.”

Marcus’ mandibles flicked and waited. When the Officer placed the collar up high on his neck, just under his mandibles and chin he turned his head and the Officer hissed.

“Why are you placing that collar so high? The other Turians have their collars placed low on their necks.”

“Sir. I told you to hold still. If you continue to move and the collar is placed incorrectly, it can leave you paralyzed when it activates.”

Marcus’ head swiveled and the Officer growled. “Officiate Brakus.”

The Officiate opened their omni tool and before he could type, Marcus said he would just like an explanation for the collar.

Saryx moved several steps closer to the couple and lowered her voice. “Your collar is not the usual collar. The laws of the Soul Mate Project state that should a prospective mate show unwarranted hostility to their mate, an Officer of the Project, or one of its representatives can obtain approval for a custom collar. Since you showed upon hearing of a binding, and continue to show hostility toward your Soul Binding and your Soul Mate, the Board deemed it appropriate. I suggest you hold very still. One more interruption will cause another mark. Before you even think of having different clothing made to cover that collar, I advise against it. The results of you trying to hide that Soul Mate collar will be rather… shocking. That too is a law. I would be most happy to show you both of them.”

Marcus’ stared down into her eyes and swallowed as he saw the icy hardness in them, and the truth of her words. Maybe their plan of open hostility wasn’t such a good idea as they thought it was.

He turned back toward the Officiate and held still. The Officer place the much thicker collar into place and nodded toward the Officiate.

“Join hands again. Both of you understand this bonding is not to be taken lightly. Remember the two of you will be one, not to be torn asunder.” The Soul Mate Project Officials looked at both Marcus and Ceanne before turning their attention to Lisette.

“I understand,” she said in a quiet voice and dropped her gaze to the floor. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder for a moment before taking a breath and looking up into Marcus’ eyes.

Everyone waited for his answer. His mandibles flicked several times and the others heard his sub-harmonic vocals responding with sounds he wouldn’t utter aloud in case it earned him a second mark.

“I understand. Let’s get this farce over with.”

The Officiate took the data pad that the Binding Officer handed him. “This will hurt for a few moments, Miss Strode, try not to pass out. I’m sorry to say there is no way around it as melding the collars is different in your case. The Officer will move behind you to catch you in case.”

She swallowed and nodded as she took a breath and released it. “I’m ready.”

The Officer moved behind her and waited. The Officiate tapped a few keys on the data pad and the collars hummed before they glowed, a look of pain spread on their faces, and Lisette screamed as a wave of intense heat and shock went through her.

Marcus grimaced as his whole body shook before they smelled his hide heating and he grunted as his sub-harmonics sounded the pain he was going through.

Lisette woke up several minutes later as a cool cloth dabbed at her cheeks and forehead.

“Are you all right, Lisette? I’m so sorry for the pain those specific collars brought. I wish it hadn’t been necessary for you, but the collars have to be identical matches for the Binding to happen,” Saryx told her as she continued to pat Lisette’s face with the cloth.

“I… I understand. I’m so sorry for fainting,” she said as he cheeks heated and tinted pink.

The Officer smiled down at her, “It’s all right, Miss. At least I caught you before you hit the floor.”

Lisette chuckled and Saryx helped her up. When she looked around she saw Marcus sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. His eyes shut and his body spasming once in a while.

“He’ll be fine in a few moments, Miss. His body has to adjust to the change his collar brought,” the Officer said as he looked over the data pad and ran a scan on her collar before moving to Marcus and doing the same.

The Officiate stood in front of Ceanne and his ice-chip eyes dared her to move from the spot she stood in.

When both Lisette and Marcus once more stood on their own the Officiate moved back up to the podium. The Officer handed him the data pad after he said, “The data is registered into the Soul Mate Project files, your binding is now complete.”

The Officer handed a card to Lisette and shoved one at Marcus before picking up the box and walking toward the door.

Saryx told them that the cards had contact information on them and to call if there were any other issues. She opened her omni tool and typed a few things. A moment later Marcus’ omni tool gave out a series of pings and he glanced down at it.

His mandibles fluttered before he pulled them in tight and opened the first message to read it.

“This is not possible. This says as my Soul Bound Mate, this Human, is entitled to half of my income. Not just my job but also my  dispensation from the Hierarchy.”

“What?” Ceanne screeched and moved forward.

“Not only that this next one shows she is now my sole beneficiary to my life insurance policy. What the hell is going on?”

Saryx smirked. “I believe there is at least one more message for you to read.”

Marcus and Ceanne both muttered expletives. “What is this? She’s listed as my spouse on the health policy. I authorized none of these changes. Her addition cost over 1,000 credits a month to my policy.”

“It’s having Miss T’raois on your policy that has done that. She is not a blood relative nor a bond-mate or spouse as you stated when you initially added her. As far as not allowing it; by Hierarchy law an official bond-mate is entitled to half of the others income and assets if one spouse demands separate living arrangements. The initiator is ordered to pay. You stated that she will not be living with you. It was by your own refusal to follow the Soul Mate Project laws, and those of the Turian Hierarchy and their agreement with the Soul Mate Board that put you in this situation.

The Project and Hierarchy notified your immediate family of their change of status in the Hierarchy due to the mark on your Soul Mate Record. As per the agreement between the Turian Hierarchy and the Soul Mate Judiciary Board.”

“I can’t believe this. You can’t do this to us,” Ceanne said.

“Us?” Saryx asked with a hint of derision in her voice. “You did this to yourselves. Did you think you were the only couple ever affected by the Project finding a Soul Mate? That’s why the Board provides not only extensions of time for adjusting to the change, but also free counseling services before the Ceremony, which Mr. Linnian failed to even attend.”

Another ping sounded on Marcus’ omni tool and he hesitated before opening the message. His eyes flew over the notice.

“This… this says I owe the Soul Mate Project Board fines amounting to 10,000 credits for attempting to bypass the laws and regulations in trying to register a bonding to Ceanne after being notified I had a Soul Mate.”

“Correct. By Citadel and Hierarchy law you had to provide documentation that a bonding had occurred between you and another person to have them added to your health and life policy as a bond-mate. All official documents contain an encoded date of issuance and filing. That date was less than four months ago. Well after the time we informed you of a Soul Mate.”

Ceanne screeched again. “Who do you think you are? You can’t arbitrarily change policies, and throw arcane laws that no one ever follows at us and expect us not to fight them.”

“Oh please, fight them if you’d like. Those laws have been on the books since the inception of the Soul Mate Project and upheld. Just because you didn’t know about them doesn’t make them any less valid. As far as changing the policies, when he signed up for them he agreed to the changes being allowed by the Soul Mate Project if a match occurs. It is a mandatory Citadel law, and is written in the document policy. The Hierarchy controls the dispensations and it is their law when a Turian separates from his or her mate. As far as the pay from his job, that’s standard Citadel Marital Law. When he falsified the records to add you as bond-mate on the official application and tax forms he broke Citadel law, company policy, and Citadel Taxation laws. I’m sure you both will hear more from them in the next few days.”

Saryx didn’t say another word to them as she turned to Lisette, “Lisette, once more I’m sorry you have to deal with this. If you need anything call; at any hour.” She took several steps toward the door then turned back. “Oh, and Mr. Linnian, if you think you can get out of the policies and forcing Lisette into getting her own, you better go read over them again and brush up on Hierarchy laws.”

Ceanne sneered at Lisette who stood there looking confused and lost concerning what just happened.

“Let’s get out of here, Marcus. We need to get home and contact a lawyer,” Ceanne said and tugged on him.

He stopped beside Lisette long enough to growl out she better not have had anything to do with this or he’d make sure she came to regret it. Before he could take a step away from her, he felt a tingling then a burning sensation around his neck and hissed in pain.

The Officiate who still stood in the room cocked an eyebrow, “I see that the Officer didn’t explain your special collar, Mr. Linnian. The one you wear sends shocks or sensations of heat into your nervous system should you threaten your mate or attempt to cover it. Should you be foolish enough to try and have it removed, it will leave you paralyzed from the neck down. It also sends that data straight to the Judiciary Board. Have a pleasant day.”

Ceanne and Marcus left the chamber.

“I’m sorry about all this,” Lisette said as the Officiate turned to leave.

He shook his head, “don’t apologize for the idiocy of another. I suppose I should tell you that your collar also sends certain data to the Board. If any time Mr. Linnian or Miss T’raois come near you it will record your heart rate, blood pressure, and adrenaline response then send the report to the Board. If your collar registers an attack on you and it was either of them, well, the consequences would far outweigh anything either of them could ever imagine.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments & kudos. I don't have much time for writing at the moment and probably won't be able to give individual replies, but know that I appreciate every single one of them. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 

 

Lisette opened the door to her new apartment. To say it was small might have been an understatement. It was one room with a bathroom cassette that held a small chrome toilet, a fold-down sink that sent out a decon mist to clean her hands, and a decon shower barely large enough to turn around in. She put her one suitcase of clothes, and her two company uniforms away before searching the kitchenette area to see if there was any cookware, utensils, or glassware. She found none. She placed her toothbrush and powder into one of the three available drawers next to the kitchen sink then checked her omni tool to find the closest household goods store.  
  
  
Three hours later she struggled through the door carrying a bag that held her kitchen purchases, a box with what passed for an inflatable mattress, and another bag that held a single blanket and pillow. Home sweet home. At least the futon and single end table she also purchased would arrive at the end of the week.  
  
  
She’d activated the auto-inflate on the mattress when the entry chime rang. She looked at the security cam and pressed the button. A few minutes later a knock sounded, after checking again she opened the door to pay for the pizza delivery. The Volus huffed out a thank you when he saw she added a tip and waddled back toward the elevator as she closed the door.  
  
  
She sat on the floor and wiggled the disposable plate from the top of the small box, and twisted off the cap of the free bottle of water that came with her order before opening the box.  
  
  
“Happy Soul Mate Bonding day, Lisette,” she said in the empty room before taking a bite of the cheese pizza.

 

* * *

  
  
To say Ceanne had been furious at the news the Soul Mate Counselor gave was nothing compared to what she felt once they returned to their apartment and made calls to various attorneys. When they told the attorneys the situation Marcus found himself in, and that the Asari sitting next to him wasn’t his soul bound mate they told the two that couldn’t take their case and disconnected.  
  
  
“This can’t be happening. That bitch shouldn’t be getting anything. I’m your mate. We need to find a loophole or someone that knows those laws and can find a way around them,” she said as she angrily paced the floor.  
  
  
Marcus spread out his insurance policies, Hierarchy paperwork, and his copy of the tax papers and employment agreement on the table. “Help me go through these. Maybe we can find something in one of them. At least to stop them from taking the credits or having to pay those fines.” He slammed his hands on the tables causing the data pads to bounce. “You told me all I needed to do was to show up. All I had to do was to go through with it, and that would be the end of it. Why didn’t you tell me about all this other stuff?”  
  
  
“Because I didn’t know. How could I know they could attach your wages from the job or dispensation from the Hierarchy? You’re the damn Turian you should have known about the separation law.”  
  
  
The sound of an incoming message came from Marcus’ terminal and he activated it. His parents’ face showed on the holo-screen. The anger and disappointment coming from their sub-harmonics were clear.  
  
  
“Father. Mother.”  
  
  
Marcus’ father stared at him and his eyes flicked from his son’s, down to the thick collar then over to the Asari.  
  
  
“Marcus. We were just notified by the Hierarchy about some distressing news. Explain to us why you threw away your honor and duty to your Soul Mate. Please explain to us what why you thought having our family name marred was more important than honoring your mate. Explain to us why you thought this other person was more important than having your soul made complete. Spirits, do you have any idea what you’ve done to this family? For generations, our family’s honor and sense of duty carried us upward in the Hierarchy. All it took was thinking with your nether regions instead of your mind to knock us back down. Did you even consider what your actions would do to your younger sister’s chance at a Soul Mate should they find a match for her? That black mark on the family’s file because of you gives her potential mate the right to deny her. Do you have any idea how devastated she is? They notified her less than an hour ago her upcoming assignment was no longer as a medic assistant on the Vanquisher but assigned to the prison on Maitrum to serve a two-year tour of duty. After that, depending on her performance, they will consider whether to reassign her back to the Vanquisher or to a different colony to serve the rest of her service.”  
  
  
Marcus stood with military rigidity as his father lectured him. He hadn’t thought at all about what his actions could do to his family. All he thought about was Ceanne, and what having a Soul Mate would do to their relationship. Marcus loved her. He didn’t know this other person, had no wish to know her.  
  
  
“Ceanne is my mate. Not some stranger I have no desire to even get to know. Ceanne is the female I love. I’m sorry you feel that my actions are dishonorable, but she became my mate before this whole Soul Mate thing came about.”  
  
  
Marcus’ mother sat forward. “You were not mated to her Marcus. They sent us a copy of the report and paperwork when we voiced our disbelief that our son would do something like that. You are Soul Bound to the Human, Lisette Strode, she is your mate. Not that Asari. Did you even give your Soul Mate a chance? We have one chance, Marcus. Just one chance at a complete soul. A person who would love and heal us. And you’re throwing it away. How could you do that?”  
  
  
Marcus paused for a moment, “No, Mother. Ceanne is my mate.”  
  
  
Marcus’ father shook his head. “No, Marcus, she isn’t. This family will not recognize her as your mate. Nor will the Hierarchy or anyone else. Lisette is our new daughter, not that Asari.” He didn’t say another word as he reached out and tapped something on the table. Marcus stood staring at the darkened screen.  
  
  
Ceanne put her hand on her arm, “Don’t listen to them, Marcus. Our friends here on the Citadel know we’re mated. Your parents will come around.”  
  
  
Marcus blinked but said nothing. He knew they wouldn’t. Marcus hadn’t understood just how far the Soul Mate Project could reach when someone broke their laws. He looked down at Ceanne and nodded. She was his mate. She was the one he loved and wanted.  
  
  
  
They spent the rest of the night pouring over the documents only becoming frustrated even more when they found the Soul Mate clause on each one. A search for the Hierarchy law concerning mates that lived separate outlined the statutes. The only way they could have gotten around that one was to have gotten Lisette to mutually agree with different living arrangements after they bonded, and before he told them she would not be living with him. Since it was on record even before the bonding, the law stood, and they couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

 

* * *

  
  
  
Lisette gathered the leftover pizza and tucked it into the small cooler. She shoved the used, degradable plate into the building’s composting chute and dropped the bottle into the recycling system when a ping from an unknown number sounded on her omni tool.  
  
  
“Hello? How may I help you?” she asked the pair of Turian’s now staring at her.  
  
  
“Hello. You are Lisette Strode, soul mate to Marcus Linnian?” the male asked and Lisette nodded.  
  
  
“Wonderful. My name is Isaac Linnian and my bond-mate is Avita. We’re Marcus’ parents. Although, we’re almost ashamed to be so because of what he did to you.”  
  
  
“Oh, oh. It’s nice to meet you. Don’t be hard on Marcus. He's your son and this is all very trying and new. He needs time to adjust is all. I’m sure things will change.”  
  
  
“The pleasure is all ours, Lisette. May we call you Lisette?” Avita said with a turian grin.  
  
“You may,” Lisette replied as she tried to keep her confusion from her voice. How had they gotten her number?  
  
  
“I suppose you’re wondering how we found you? Well, it wasn’t Marcus. The Project contacted us. They gave us some rather distressing information and your contact number so we could speak together and get to know you since you’re our daughter now.”  
  
  
Lisette blushed and Issac laughed. “I thought so. Don’t worry, we’re not stalking you. If you’ve got the time can you tell us about yourself? We live on Palaven and it’s difficult for us to schedule time to go to the Citadel. Vid calls are the best way to communicate with us.”  
  
  
Lisette smiled at them, “Sure. Can I call you back in about ten minutes, though? I’m still cleaning up after my dinner and I don’t want you to see the mess I left behind.”  
  
  
Avita laughed. “That will be fine. We’ll await your call, Lisette.”


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

 

Lisette met with her mentor at the hematology lab the following morning and listened closely to what her job would entail over the next six months. At the end of her six month trial period, if she showed she could handle the job concerning the alien races samples along with the Humans, then they would give her a station of her own to process the samples at. Until then she had to share with her mentor.

“So Lisette, I see you are a lucky recipient of a Soul Mate. What are they like? How long have you been mated?”

Lisette paused as she read over the testing requirements for the next sample. Her eyes flicked to Jin’na, her Asari mentor, before answering. “The ceremony was yesterday.”

“Yesterday? And you’re already at work?” Jin’na smiled at her but noticed the smile Lisette returned didn’t quite reach her blue eyes.

“Yes, can’t afford to waste time. The Citadel is expensive, and I wanted to get right to work.”

“Well? Tell me about your mate. I don’t know many couples that are Soul Bound.”

Lisette thought about what she could say as she entered the data into the terminal and put the sample into the machine.

“He’s a Turian, about my age. He has gray plates and um... amber-colored eyes.”

“Uh-huh. What does he do for a living? What’s his name? Did you feel an instant connection when you met? Was the ceremony beautiful?”

Lisette fiddled with a small box of empty blood smear slides. “Um. The ceremony was quick.”

Jin’na looked over at Lisette and frowned. “Something wrong? Is there an oddity with the blood screen?”

“No. The test is showing within normal parameters. I, uh, don’t know him all that well yet. Just met him a few days ago.”

“Well, I guess I could see how that would make talking about him difficult for you. It’s easier for Asari. When we meld with our partners we learn about them from their memories and things.”

Lisette swallowed, “Guess that makes it easier to weed out the jerks faster.”

Jin’na snorted. “You bet it does. So I guess you haven’t been on the Citadel for long?”

Lisette shook her head as she updated the file and started the next test on it.

“Well, some of us get together on Friday night to blow off steam from the week at a bar in the 400 block of Kithoi Ward. Let me send you the name of the place along with the time we get together. Why don’t you join us? It’ll be fun and you get to meet people and see some of the nightlife. Don’t worry I’ll get you home safely before your mate worries.”

Lisette gave a faint grin. She supposed making friends would at least make her stay on the Citadel easier. Maybe having friends will ease the pain that Marcus caused her by denying their Bonding. “Sure, I’d like that. Let me send you my contact info.”

The week went by faster than Lisette could have thought. She learned so much that first week she thought her brain would explode. Jin’na gave her a stack of data pads to take home and read over. It would help her to learn about the different races and what the usual tests were for each type. Being a hematology lab of a hospital almost anything could come through there so she had to prepare for more than the usual stuff too.

Lisette hurried through dressing and checked the address Jin’na gave her before leaving the apartment. The skycar dropped her off about a block from the nightclub and Lisette sent Jin’na a message letting her know she’d be there in a few minutes.

The music was the loud techno beat that seemed to be popular on the Citadel. Lisette weaved her way through the crowd of Human, Asari, Turian, she even saw a Volus dancing in among them.

Lisette waved as she saw Jin’na standing waving both hands in the air to get her attention. Jin’na made introductions, and Lisette placed an order for a light fruity punch.

“Oh, you weren’t kidding, Jin’na. She’s got a Soul Mate. How lucky is that?” One of the lab techs from the skin cloning department said over the loud din of the club.

“I know right. At least if we ever get matched we can ask her what to expect.” Another lab tech said as he signaled for a round of drinks.

“I’ve got friends coming I’ve known for years. I went to College with her until she changed her major from biology to fashion design. Talk about a complete flip of interests. She struggled through her courses, so it was for the best. Ceanne works for an exclusive Asari dressmaker designing Ceremonial Bonding wear. My friend's nice if controlling now and then. I think you’ll like her. She and her longtime boyfriend got bonded a while ago. He’s not too bad.”

After another drink several of the techs grabbed Lisette. They all laughed as they made their way to the dance floor.

Lisette made her way from the dance area to the bathroom before going back to the table. Jin’na waved at her to hurry.

“Lisette, I want you to meet my friends. Ceanne and her mate Marcus.”

Lisette stopped in her tracks, her skin grew pale as her eyes met the amber ones of Marcus.

“You! Spirits, what are you doing? Following us? Finding out who our friends are so you can cause trouble?” Marcus said over the din and everyone at the table looked up.

“No... I-I didn’t know you would be here, or you were the friends Jin’na mentioned.”

“You should leave, Human. No one wants you here,” Ceanne said. The frostiness in her voice clear.

Jin’na’s mouth gaped open. She saw Lisette touch the collar at her throat and back away from the table. Marcus hissed out in pain as he grabbed his own throat. They could now see the matching Soul Mate collar that had blended into the light grayish shirt he wore in the darkened interior of the club.

“Wait. Lisette? Is Marcus your Soul Mate? I don’t get it. What the hell is going on?” Jin’na said. Lisette shook her head and almost ran toward the exit.

“Good riddance. The unwelcome bitch should go back to that backwater planet and disappear,” Ceanne said and the Humans in the group stood up.

“See you later, Jin’na. The air in here is stinking,” one tech said, then they all left.

“You guys know better than to mess with a Soul Mate Bonded Pair. I mean what are you thinking?”

Ceanne waved her hand and a few more techs stood up and left. “Marcus found out years ago that he had a Soul Mate and we didn’t care. We belong together. If you would have told me your lab partner was that lousy bitch, I would have told you to shuffle her off to someone else. If I knew she was the one you invited we wouldn’t have bothered to come. Glad she’s gone, and those other Humans with her. Now we can get the party started.”

The Turians stood up and stared at Marcus. He couldn’t hear the sub-harmonics but he knew he disgusted them by his choosing Ceanne, and not blindly going along with the Soul Mate Project. He didn’t care. Ceanne was all he needed.

Jin’na shook her head and followed the Turians out of the club. The other Asari moved away from the table and slid into a different booth on the other side of the room leaving Marcus and Ceanne sitting alone in the crowded nightclub.

Lisette took a paper towel and wet it with cold water from the sink. She pressed it to her swollen eyes when the entry chime rang.

Lisette checked the ID of the person and sighed, then pressed the button and a few minutes later opened the door for Jin’na to walk in.

The Asari stopped and looked at the bare apartment. She took in the air mattress pushed against the wall with a blanket and small square pillow placed on top. There was a pile of data pads stacked on top of a suitcase that looked like it was a nightstand.

“Lisette, I wanted to make sure you were all right,” she said and noticed the way Lisette’s eyes were puffy, swollen, and red.

“I’m fine. Guess the night out didn’t go as well as we expected, huh?” Lisette said as she moved back toward the tiny kitchenette and tossed the wet paper into the disposal.

“No. No, I suppose it didn’t. Look, I honestly didn’t know Marcus was your Soul Mate. I hadn’t seen them in weeks, and when I did he didn’t have a collar. Neither one mentioned a Soul Mate.”

Lisette shrugged. “It’s a quick thing that the Project does. Notifies you, processes you, and binds you together in only a few days time.”

“Yeah. I heard about that. But that’s no reason to still be in a relationship with someone else. He’s bonded for Goddess sake. Interfering with a Soul Bound couple is bad. Real bad. All the cultures frown on ones that do. Not only that but the fines the Board can levy against the ones doing it are damn harsh.”

Lisette didn’t comment and Jin’na sighed as she crossed her arms. “Well, like I said I wanted to check up on you. I’ll see you in the lab on Monday. Call me if you want to talk or hang out.”

Lisette snorted, “Hang out? Where did you come across that old Earth term?”

“Twentieth century Earth vids. My ex-mate loved the damn things. She would watch them all the time. It drove me nuts. Especially when I caught myself using the slang terms from them when I talked to others.”

Lisette laughed and Jin’na grinned. “I better get home before my mate wonders where the hell I got to. Good night, Lisette.”


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

 

“Hey Lisette,” a man’s voice called from the open doorway where Jin’na and her station was.  
  
Lisette looked over, “Oh hey, what’s up?”  
  
“Some of us are getting together tonight to see what the scene is like at that new nightclub on the 800 block. Did you want to come?”  
  
Lisette shook her head. “Sorry, can’t tonight I’ve got someplace I need to go. But let me know how the place is. Maybe we can go there on Friday night?”  
  
“Sure thing. Don’t work too hard, you’re putting us slackers in a bad light.”  
  
Lisette smiled as she noted the test results of a patient’s sample.  
  
“Going out tonight? Got a date?” Jin’na asked from the other end of the long table.  
  
“No. Nothing like that. I attend a meeting every two weeks and it happens to be tonight. That’s all.”

Jin’na hummed. “I know a bunch of the guys from around the labs has asked you out since that Friday night. Why haven’t you gone out with one of them? Not as if it’s cheating on your Soul Mate.”  
  
Lisette shrugged. “Just better to not get involved with someone. You know. Just in case things change. Maybe Marcus will change his mind or something.”  
  
Jin’na looked down the table at Lisette and frowned. Lisette still thought Marcus would come around and realize what an asshole he was being. Jin’na hated to see her new friend pining away. But since getting to know her new lab partner she realized Lisette was one of those people who wholeheartedly believed in the Soul Mate Project.

 

* * *

  
  
Lisette sat on a hard plastic chair in the waiting room of the Soul Mate Project Counseling Center.  
  
“Mrs. Linnian? Doctor Istrati will see you now.”  
  
“Thanks, but can you update your records to show I still go by Lisette Strode?”  
  
The receptionist hesitated before she made the corrections in their system.  
  
Lisette shook the proffered man’s hand and sat in the cushioned seat across from him.  
  
“I’ve gone over the transcripts sent by the Project Counselor. I know it’s been very difficult few weeks for you Mrs. Linnian. Why don’t we get to know each other a bit better so I can determine how best to help you. Tell me a little about yourself.”  
  
Lisette cleared he throat and corrected the usage of her name before she told him about her life on Earth and her current job. She answered his questions about how she felt about the Project and what she felt a Soul Mate was. Before she knew it the hour was up. He told her to come back in two weeks with a gentle reminder the Soul Mate Project covered his services, and if she ever needed a session in between her scheduled ones she only needed to call.  
  
Lisette walked around the corner and saw Marcus sitting in a chair. He snarled at her but said nothing.  
  
“Marcus. It’s nice to see you. I hope you’re doing well.”  
  
“Don’t even talk to me,” he hissed then strode past her to where the therapist the Board ordered him to see stood waiting for him.  
  
Lisette blinked twice then went to the receptionist to confirm her next appointment.

* * *

  
  
“Oh come on, Lisette,” Jin’na moaned and tugged on her hand. “It will do you some good. Shopping therapy. You’ve been here a month now and haven’t even seen all of the shops on this one Ward arm. My mate and I are going on a shopping spree and we want you to come along. It’ll be fun and we get to show you around.”  
  
Lisette grumbled then slipped on her shoes and locked her apartment.  
  
After their lunch, they went to an Asari boutique that specialized in intimate apparel. Lisette shook her head at her friend when she held up a see-through nightie against her mate and asked Lisette if she looked hot in it.  
  
“It’s whether you think she looks hot that matters. The color enhances her dark skin though,” Lisette said. The other two laughed and put it in their hand basket.  
  
“Why don’t you get some sexy things, Lisette? A girl can never have enough frilly lace panties,” Jin’na’s mate said to her.  
  
Lisette smiled and shook her head. “Nah. What I have is good. I’ve no one to look sexy for. And parading around alone in my little apartment in a pair of crotch-less panties and a corset isn’t my idea of a fun night in. Could you imagine me trying to look sexy as I took the four steps from the one wall of my apartment to the other one?”  
  
“I still don’t understand why you won’t go out with someone. It’s not as if Marcus is being faithful and waiting for you. I know for a fact that Herius asked you out several times. He’s hot, for a Turian, why haven’t you jumped at going out with him? He’d love for you to parade around in crotch-less panties,” Jin’na said as she held up a sheer lace nightie against Lisette and grinned.  
  
Lisette laughed as she blushed. “I’m sure he would. I don’t feel right dating someone when I’m technically married to someone else.”  
  
“Why don’t you petition for a Soul Separation? Marcus sounds like an asshole to me,” Jin’na’s mate asked.  
  
“Why should she? The penalties for that are pretty harsh and she doesn’t deserve to have to pay for it or go through the procedure. She’s not the one causing the problems here,” Jin’na said.

“What’s a Soul Separation?”  
  
Jin’na glanced at her partner then back to Lisette. “It’s something that the Soul Mate Project Board can do in extreme circumstances to release the two people who’re mated. They permanently remove the collars. I heard rumors about how it’s excruciatingly painful, and there are penalties levied against the petitioner. But I’ve never heard what they were or how much it costs. I’ve been on the Citadel for almost 300 years now, and I haven’t heard of anyone actually being approved for it.”  
  
Lisette frowned and the others seemed to pick up on her mood so they cut their shopping trip short.  
  
None of them had noticed the pair of blue eyes staring at them from behind a rack of sheer robes or the smirking smile that spread on the Asari’s face.

 

* * *

  
  
Marcus clamped his mandibles to his face as yet another Turian turned away from him and ignored him. It’s been like that since the news spread about his refusal to honor the Soul Binding.  
  
Marcus swiped his omni tool over the employee’s drink dispenser and waited as his cup filled with kava.  
  
“Marcus.”  
  
He looked over at the Turian that spoke to him. “At least someone is still speaking to me.”  
  
The Turian looked at him then pressed a button on a snack vending machine. “It is of your own doing. Don’t expect more than a word or two from anyone. You chose, and you must deal with the consequences of it. You’ve turned your back on something everyone dreams about. You were given a great gift, and ignored it for a shallow and incomplete life.”  
  
Marcus clamped his jaw shut and reached for the cup.

 

* * *

  
  
Marcus walked through the front door and saw Ceanne hunched over a bunch of data pads, and the holo-screen flashing even more data.  
  
“What’s going on?” he asked. His sub-harmonics sounded his tiredness.  
  
“I think I might have found a way out of this. I happened to be shopping when I heard the bitch talking with Jin’na. There’s something we overlooked called a Soul Separation. The Soul Mate Project can remove the collars and break the bond somehow. I heard Jin’na mention fees and penalties the petitioner would pay for.”  
  
“Then I’ll go to the board and ask for it now,” he said and turned around.  
  
“No. Not you Marcus. Why should you have to pay even more? I’m trying to find out more information. I’ve never heard of it but Jin’na had. When she was telling the bitch about it she said no one in the last 300 years has gotten the approval for one. We need to figure out just what we need and push that Human into going to ask for it. She should be the one to pay for disrupting everything.”  
  
“And you didn’t know about this? Jin’na is younger than you by about a hundred years. How did she know and you didn’t?”  
  
“Because I don’t give a varren’s ass about the Soul Mate bullshit. I paid no attention to it past knowing if I showed up then they couldn’t charge me with compliance failure. The rest of the whole complete soul and forever love is a fantasy. Just a ploy to get people to fall in line.”  
  
  
She tapped a few commands on the holo-keyboard and looked at him, “Well? Are you going to help me or not?”  
  
His brow plates drew together in a frown then smoothed out as he came around the table and looked over the documents.

 

* * *

  
  
Lisette dropped the small bag of purchases she made during their shopping therapy on the futon and sighed as she went to the tiny kitchenette to get a glass of water.  
  
While she waited for the unit to dispense the chilled water her omni tool pinged. She glanced down and tried not to grin at the name on the caller ID.  
  
“Herius? What do I owe the pleasure of this call?”  
  
“Oops, how did that happen? I meant to call someone else and must have accidentally tapped your contact listing instead.”  
  
She grinned at him, “Uh-huh.”  
  
“Well, since you’ve answered the call I suppose I can just ask you the same thing I would ask my friend. I find I’ve nothing to eat at home and wanted to go out for a nice dinner, so why don’t we go together?”  
  
Lisette grin slipped a bit, “I- I don’t know, Herius. I am married after all.”  
  
“Lisette, he doesn’t care about you at all. Why not go out with a friend to eat or have fun once in a while? All you do is sit at home alone and wait. I will not press you for more. I’ve already told you that. It’s all up to you. I want to get to know you better. I like you very much and I can’t stand the way Marcus is treating you.”  
  
She chewed her lip and thought about it.  
  
She heard his sigh and looked down at him. “How about this then Lisette. We happen to meet at the same place and decided to share a table. You come in one car and I’ll take another. It doesn’t matter how we go about meeting, I want to spend time with you.”

“Well,” she said as she tucked a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. “I suppose just going out for a friendly dinner wouldn’t hurt. Just dinner though.”

Herius nodded eagerly, “There’s this little dual chirality place near my apartment. I heard from a few people at work it’s supposed to be great.”

“Okay, I can meet you there in an hour?”

“If you want or you can swing by my place and we can walk there. It’s only a short distance.”

Her blonde eyebrow rose, “I think I’ll just meet you there.” 

Herius hummed and his mandibles waved slightly. “Well suit yourself. Let me send you the name and address of the place.”  
  
An hour later Lisette stepped from a green skycar and approached the building. It was a small, brightly lit restaurant with soft music playing from speakers hidden inside the fake rocks and bushes.  
  
Herius sat waiting for her on a small bench near the front door and waved to her when he saw her walking toward him. He held a small device in his hand and pushed on it. Several red LED lights blinked for a second before they went solid.  
  
When he saw her glance at it he shrugged, “It’s to let them know we’re ready to be seated. You look very nice.”  
  
His blue eyes glittered as he took in her blue dress and black high heel shoes. She had twisted her hair up into an intricate knot at the back of her head leaving her bare of any decoration but the collar. He tried not to sound displeased that she showed it off, and only wished he had been the one lucky enough to match hers. He held out his black suit covered arm to her and escorted her into the building.  
  
Lisette raised an eyebrow as the hostess sat them in a secluded corner of the restaurant.  
  
“What’s that look for?” Herius asked.

“A nice friendly dinner? This is a place people take their spouses or dates too.”  
  
He gave her an unrepentant grin. “Nothing wrong with that. This is a nice dinner between friends.”  
  
After they placed their orders and received their drinks Herius leaned forward. “We barely speak to each other outside of work, Lisette. Tell me a bit about Earth and where you lived. I’ve never been there myself.”  
  
Over the next two hours she told him about her little cottage on Earth next to the sea, about some of the people that lived there, and when talk turned toward family his sub-harmonics sounded a sad hum when he found out her father died before she was born and her mother died a few years ago. He, in turn, told her he never knew his parents but his aunt and uncle raised him, he pointed to his face and told her that was why his markings were of their colony and not of his parent’s, who apparently, had lived on Palaven.  
  
Lisette was surprised at how easy it was to open up to Herius. He listened and asked questions as if he cared about the answers. She blinked when she looked at the time as they got up to leave.  
  
Herius walked her toward the skycar lot. When they reached the green car she rented for the night he stopped and looked down at her. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to come up for a drink? I live only a few minutes further down the road.”  
  
Lisette twisted her hands together and shook her head. “I can’t Herius. Thank you for dinner, it was lovely.”  
  
Herius’ head hung down slightly before he nodded and sighed. “Thanks for accepting. Maybe we can do this again sometime? I liked learning more about Earth, your town, and about you.”  
  
“Maybe,” she paused and realized neither one wanted the night to end. She cleared her throat, “I better get back home. I’ll see you at work on Monday.”  
  
“All right. Call me if you change your mind about that drink.”  
  
She smiled weakly at him and he knew she wouldn’t.  
  
He waited until the skycar lifted off and he returned her wave before turning and walking down the street to his own small, lonely apartment. He wondered just what Spirits he pissed off to finally have someone that special drop into his lap only to have her soul mark match someone else… someone who couldn’t seem to appreciate the gift handed to him.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

 

Several more sessions with the Counselor happened before he told each of them that the next session would be held with both of them together.  
  
“Not much headway is being made by having separate sessions. If your binding is going to begin you will need to come to terms with the changes and move on,” the therapist said to Marcus.  
  
“And if I don’t want to move on? Why doesn’t anyone want to listen? I don’t want to leave Ceanne for some stranger. I love her. Why must I break her heart and mine just because some person showed up that some computer program said was to be my mate and ‘fill the holes left in my soul?’ Ceanne already does that.”  
  
The therapist tried not to sigh. He jotted several notes down on the datapad he held before he looked back at Marcus. “You know the way this works by now Mr. Linnian. You’re not even bothering to try. You’re not even considering what you’ve heard about a complete soul, and a love beyond anything you’ve ever known could be achieved if you’d let go of the past, and embrace a future with your Soul Mate. Have you ever tried to speak to one of the listed couples I gave you last session to learn about their first-hand experience with the changes a Soul Mate brought to them?”  
  
“Why? Why should I sit there and listen to people who probably have their whole, ‘How our lives are so much better now’ speech memorized?”  
  
The therapist glanced down and typed more before sending a push notification through to Marcus’ omni tool. “This is your next appointment time. It is with Miss Strode and myself. You are to arrive ten minutes early and without your… friend.”  
  
“Mate. She’s my mate.”  
  
The therapist’s eyebrow rose and he typed something else into the datapad. “No exceptions to those rules. Good day, Mr. Linnian.”  
  
Ceanne met Marcus in the waiting area. “Well?”  
  
“He’s not writing this off anytime soon. The next meeting is a joint one.”  
  
“Good. We’ll confront her in the office and tell her she doesn’t have a chance in her Human’s hell of getting you, and she’s better off just paying the fine and getting the Soul Separation so we can all be happy.”  
  
Marcus rubbed his fringe. “You can’t come for the meeting. The therapist made it clear you weren’t to be here.”  
  
“I don’t care what that Project boot-licker said. He can’t stop me from coming here with you.”  
  
Marcus wasn’t so sure about that but he knew when Ceanne was in this mood to not argue with her.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Lisette? Citadel to Lisette. Come in Lisette,” Jin’na said as she tried to get Lisette’s attention.  
  
“Hmm? What?” Lisette said.  
  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah. Sorry. Was thinking about something. What did you need?”  
  
Jin’na shook her head. “I needed nothing, but your terminal beeped a minute ago. I think your tests are finished.”  
  
“Oh. Thanks.”  
  
Jin’na watched Lisette for a while longer before she put down the latest testing request and walked over to her. “What’s going on Lisette? You know you can talk to me. Are you worried about the job? If you are you shouldn’t be. You’re a damn good worker, and you follow procedure and protocols to the letter. You’ve got the job, you just have a few more months of trial before you get your own station to work from.”  
  
Lisette shook her head and pushed the green holo button to start the next series of tests. “It’s not that.”  
  
Jin’na waited. Lisette sighed.  
  
“I’ve been seeing one of the Soul Mate Counselors to work this out. It’s mandatory for both of us. Tomorrow night is the first joint session, and I’m not sure how it will go.”  
  
Jin’na leaned against the table. “You still hoping for Marcus?”  
  
Lisette glanced up at Jin’na. “You don’t understand. Ever since I was little, and the announcement came on the vid screen about the Humans joining the Project, I’ve dreamed of having a Soul Mate. I used to play house and pretend I was taking care of my one true love, my Soul Mate. I’d fold clothes and pretend my mom’s shirts were my mate’s, use a toy vacuum to clean our house, even the tiny cakes I made in my play oven were for my mate’s birthday or our anniversary.”  
  
Jin’na looked at the floor as Lisette kept talking. The pain that Lisette must feel wasn’t even imaginable by her.  
  
“They delivered my papers during my Mother’s funeral. They stood by quietly and waited until it was over before handing them to me. After getting over my initial feeling of dread and loneliness, I thought, at least here was one bright spot in my life now. I’ve got a Soul Mate. They’ll understand my loss, and make it easier to deal with. They’ll heal me, and I’ll be their wife, take care of them, and show them how much I came to love them.”  
  
Lisette jabbed at the blue button to transfer the results into the patient’s file. “Then I met Marcus and everything fell apart. I’ve got nothing left but the hope he comes to realize that we could have something if he’d only get to know me.”  
  
Jin’na said nothing. She didn’t know if she could ever forgive her Soul Mate for acting like Marcus had if hers pulled the stuff Marcus and Ceanne were.  
  
“Do you want me to go with you?”  
  
Lisette looked over at Jin’na.  
  
“I don’t think your mate would like that.”  
  
Jin’na laughed. “Girl. She likes you and doesn’t like what is going on with your Soul Mate. I doubt she’d mind if I go to support you. Anyway, I’ll be out in the waiting room and can text her while you do your thing.”  
  
Lisette looked down at the table and chewed her lip before nodding. “Thanks.”  
  
Jin’na smiled at her. “We’re friends, and friends help where they can.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Jin’na and Lisette sat in the waiting room watching the Citadel News Network as two large Turians wearing black armor with a white Soul Mate Project symbol on the shoulder guards came through the front door. They stood on either side of the door leading back to the therapist’s office.  
  
Jin’na and Lisette stared at each other then shrugged and went back to watching the news.  
  
Ten minutes later they learned why those two Turians were there.  
  
“As ordered by Doctor Istrati, Miss T’raois is barred from the office building during certain times. You received timely notice of this. A mark has been added to each file for failure to follow his orders, and you will both be fined 2,000 credits for Interference in the Soul Binding process. A third mark will be issued for any further failure to follow orders, and an immediate arrest warrant will be issued. You will be removed from the building, taken into custody, and you will stand trial.”  
  
“You can’t do that. I can go where I like. That bitch has someone with her. Marcus can have me here too.”  
  
Jin’na snorted and said loudly, “I’m not here pretending to be her mate, nor am I here to cause problems. I’m clearly in the friendzone.”  
  
Marcus’ mandibles flicked. “Ceanne, just stop. This time you caused me a mark on my file because you wouldn’t listen when I told you to stay home. If you would have just waited there for an hour and a half I wouldn’t have been marked again and fined. Neither would you.”  
  
Ceanne’s mouth dropped open and she stomped from the room.  
  
Lisette stood up and approached the two Turians. “Excuse me?”  
  
“Yes, Miss?”  
  
“Can’t you let the fine stand and remove his mark? He did at least try to follow the Doctor’s orders. Who knows, she may have followed him here without his knowledge? Please.”  
  
The Turians looked down at her then at Marcus. Finally, they looked at each other and one slowly nodded. “We’ll remove the one mark. Just this once. If he fails to follow orders or fails to impress the necessity of following those rules to his female friend and it happens again, then a mark will be added permanently.”  
  
“Thank you,” she said and smiled at them. She nodded toward Marcus without looking at him.  
  
She moved back to where Jin’na just shook her head as she sat in the hard chair.  
  
Lisette couldn’t hear the sub-harmonics the Turians sent Marcus’ way with a warning that the next time they wouldn’t hesitate to drag him off to face the Judiciary board.  
  
The Turians moved back into their places on either side of the door and Marcus hesitated before taking a seat on the opposite side of the room. His glance landed on Lisette several times as he wondered why she would risk asking the Enforcers to remove the mark.  
  
Lisette and Marcus sat in the office and listened to the therapist talk about how a bonded Soul Mate pair would achieve true happiness and love. Neither one said anything.  
  
“Marcus, why don’t you want to honor your Soul Mate?”  
  
“I’ve told you and the Human knows. I love Ceanne and we shouldn’t have to be torn apart because of this whole Soul Mate thing.” He turned toward Lisette. “I don’t love you. I won’t ever love you, nor honor you, nor be with you, or whatever is going on in that tiny head of yours. I want nothing to do with you.”  
  
Lisette sighed as she looked at Marcus. “A Soul Mate was the one thing I always dreamed of having, Marcus. When they delivered those papers at my mom’s funeral, I think knowing you were out there waiting for me was the only thing that helped me make it through those couple of months. Do you have any idea what you did when you showed up at the Project and rejected me without even trying to get to know me? Without even a cursory glance or a hello? If you’d talk to me maybe we can work this out. We’re Soul Mates, Marcus. If you’d only try to learn about who I am and let me get to know you, things may seem different to you.”  
  
Marcus’ mandibles flicked. They gave her papers to her when she was burying her mother? He paused a second to make sure his sub-harmonics were under control and his voice would be steady. “I. Don’t. Care.”  
  
Lisette blinked and two tears fell before she turned back toward the therapist.  
  
“I think that’s all for this session. Stop by the receptionist to receive the next scheduled one.”  
  
Marcus stood up and left the room without looking back.  
  
“Miss Strode? Will you be all right?”  
  
“I have a friend waiting out in the other room. She’ll take me back to my apartment, so you don’t have to worry about me wrecking a skycar because I can’t see through the tears. Thank you for everything you’re trying to do.”  
  
The therapist nodded and Lisette started for the door.  
  
“Miss Strode? Lisette? Normally I wouldn’t even mention this, but in this case, I think it’s warranted. Think about petitioning for a Soul Separation due to extenuating circumstances. I’ll submit my report to your Counselor to include in her own report to send to the Judiciary Board, and the various intermediaries assigned to the races. I… I hate to say this but I don’t think he will budge from his short-sighted view.”  
  
Lisette looked down at the floor for a moment, “I can’t give up hope yet, Doctor. Not yet. Not until I feel I’ve tried everything to get through to him.”


	9. Chapter 9

  
Lisette stood in her tiny apartment and looked out the minuscule window facing the market district of the ward. A month went by and several joint meetings with no difference in Marcus’ stance toward her.

  
“I guess you were the lucky one, Mom. You didn’t have to go through this heartache and pain from being rejected by your Soul Mate. All that time spent dreaming of mine. How we would be happy forever, how we’d care for each other. Marcus burst that bubble so fast it was horrible to behold. What am I to do now, Mom?”

  
When no otherworldly answer came to her Lisette sighed and moved away from the window. She crawled into her lonely futon and closed her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The room Marcus sat in was dark and quiet. The only sound was the occasional hiss of the air exchange system, and the sound of him swallowing the beer he drank. What he did during the joint sessions was incredibly cruel. Why did he listen to Ceanne when she kept telling him to make sure he told Lisette that he wanted nothing to do with her? He could have told her in a different way, he hadn’t needed to do it so harshly, especially when she saved him from getting yet another mark on his file.

When he told Ceanne what he did she laughed. Laughed, and praised him for it.

“Marcus? It’s late why haven’t you come to bed yet?”

“Just finishing up this beer, Ceanne. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

 

* * *

 

Jin’na and the techs from the labs threw a congratulations party for Lisette when she officially made Tech Level 2 and got her own station. The group took up one entire section of the nightclub, and the noise they made rivaled that of the dance music blaring from the speakers embedded in the walls.

Jin’na kept pouring beer into Lisette’s glass and the others kept shoving food her way swearing the food would keep her from getting drunk.

Herius tugged her up from her seat and they stumbled toward the dance floor while the others laughed and catcalled.

Lisette stumbled against him, “Damn, I think I’ve had enough to drink.”

He laughed and agreed, “So have I, that’s why we're out here instead of letting them give us even more to drink.”

They swayed to the slow music for several minutes, “How have you been doing, Lisette? Are things any better?”

She shook her head then groaned. “No, nothing’s changed. At this point, I doubt it will.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I’ve got a good job, a place to live, and friends. That’s enough.”

He grunted. “Marcus is an idiot. Are you going to ask for a Separation? You know how I feel about you. I’d never treat you the way he is.”

She said nothing as they continued to dance.

“Well, well. It looks like little Miss I’ve got a Soul Mate also has a boyfriend. People look down on us and she’s no better,” came the snide voice from behind them.

Lisette and Herius turned and saw Marcus with Ceanne standing there.

“It’s not like that. I’m not like either of you. I don’t cheat on my soul mate,” Lisette said as she looked at Marcus.

“Yeah, right,” Ceanne sneered.

Lisette swallowed and left the dance floor. Herius stood there for a minute more before saying to Marcus in a voice only he could hear. “Lisette goes home alone every night. Always alone. The entire tech group is here celebrating with her for finishing her apprenticeship and getting her station, and you guys just had to come and ruin it. She deserves someone better than you, someone, that will love her and take care of her, but she still waits. She still hopes. And you still crush her.”

Herius left them standing on the dance floor, his sub-harmonics of disgust still resonating. He went back to the table to talk to Lisette only to find out she left.

 

* * *

 

Lisette didn’t go to work the next day. She called in sick and her boss laughed. “Half the damned techs didn’t show up today, you guys must have had one hell of a party last night. Get some rest and be here earlier tomorrow morning.”

Lisette disconnected the call then picked up the card her counselor gave her.

“Miss Strode?” Saryx said as Lisette sat in the chair opposite her. “I wish I could say it is a surprise to see you here, but in all honesty, I have expected you to show up for months now.”

“I-I’ve tried. I just can’t do it anymore,” Lisette said and her voice cracked from the stress it was under.

Saryx closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You are here to petition for the Soul Separation I assume?”

“Yes. I know little about it. I think it’s time to face things. He won’t change, and I’m so tired. I just want to set him free. Once it’s over I can move on with a clear conscience.”

Saryx folded her hands and placed them on her desk. “The Soul Separation has permanent side effects. It is not something that is done quickly. It takes time for the Board to come to their decision to authorize one. To my knowledge, the Board has only authorized five such Separations since the Project began, and none of those happened since I’ve been here. I’m obligated to ask this one more time, are you absolutely sure you want to petition for one? If the verdict comes back with their authorization things will change for both you and Marcus. I want you to be sure you’re ready to stop trying.”

“I’m ready. I’ve thought about this for months and what happened last night just sealed it. I can’t do this anymore.”

“What happened last night?”

Lisette told her about the scene at the nightclub.

Saryx’s lips thinned and she sat up. “Alright, Lisette. I’ll put together the request and represent you to the Board. I’ll send them my thoughts and recommendations. They’ll consider everything, go over all the laws, and then decide. It may take a few months. Why don’t you spend time with your friends and try not to worry, I’ll do what I can for you.”

After Lisette left, Saryx leaned back in her chair and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Then she sat forward and typed. She kept typing through the long day and far into the night. Finally, she sent the file to all the necessary parties and stood. It was now up to the Judiciary Board and Intermediaries.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> One of my readers, ChewyDelight, had a wonderful idea they posted in the comment section about Ceanne finding her soul mate. I thought it was certainly worth considering, especially if I could figure out a way to work them into the story without rewriting the rest of the ending. Hope you like it.

* * *

 

 

Lisette pressed the big orange button at her station to turn on the lights, start the terminal, and get the automated system that pulls the samples from storage working. She put on a lab coat, stuffed her hair up in a pastel pink hair covering, and slipped the mask over her face before pulling on a fresh set of sterile gloves. She looked up when a knock sounded on the window between her station and Jin’na’s.

  
She waved to her friend then began the long hours of work ahead of her.

  
A small group sat at the noisy lunch table. Herius stood and hushed the others. They all turned to see what he was looking at.

  
Lisette gasped and Jin’na rose from the table. “What are two Enforcers doing here?”

  
When the two Enforcers approached their table Lisette felt everyone’s eyes on her.

  
“Miss Strode? We are with the Soul Mate Project. Your counselor requested your immediate presence at the Soul Mate Project Building. We are here to escort you there. She also gave permission for you to bring one person that you trust with you for support reasons.”

  
“Lisette? What’s going on?” Jin’na asked.

  
“I petitioned for a Soul Separation a few months ago. I guess they finally reached a decision. Would you go with me?”

  
Jin’na nodded and took Lisette’s cold hand in hers.

  
“I’ll tell your boss, Lisette. Let me know if you need me for anything,” Herius said. The others stood up and for some odd reason began hugging her.

  
“We are sorry, but we must go.”

 

* * *

 

Marcus was in the middle of a daily employee meeting when an authoritative knock sounded on the meeting room door.

  
The door slid open and two black armored people stepped through the door.

  
“Marcus Linnian, we are with the 31st Enforcer Division for the Soul Mate Project. Your presence is requested in front of the Judiciary Board to answer for the charges of Interference with the Soul Binding Process, and willful disregard of the laws concerning the Soul Mate Directive. We are authorized to use any force necessary to subdue and transport you to the facility. You have the right to an Advocate. If you can’t afford an Advocate one will be provided to you by the Soul Mate Project. Anything you say without your Advocate present can, and will, be used against you during the Judiciary trial. Do you understand all that we have told you?”

  
Several people sitting around the table gasped while the majority sat quietly. They all wondered how long it would take before the Board took action against Marcus.

  
Marcus stood up and held up his hands. “I’m Marcus Linnian. I understand, and you won’t need restraints. I’ll go willingly.”

 

* * *

 

“This dress is absolutely gorgeous,” the Asari said as she twirled in front of the mirror.

  
“Your mate will love it. You’ll be the envy of all the guests at your bonding ceremony,” Ceanne said to her.

  
The Asari gasped as two people in black armor came striding towards them.

  
“Ceanne T’raois? We are with the 31st Enforcement Division. We are here to place you under arrest for Interference with the Soul Mate Binding Process, willful disregard of the Soul Mate Directive, failure to remit prompt payment of fees or fines levied against you by the Soul Mate Project. We are authorized to use any force necessary to subdue and transport you to the facility. You have the right to an Advocate. If you can’t afford an Advocate one will be provided to you by the Soul Mate Project. Anything you say without your Advocate present can, and will, be used against you during the Judiciary trial. Do you understand all that we have told you?”

  
Ceanne snorted. “Like hell I’m going with you. I’m in the middle of a sale. I’ll get around to going there sometime,” she made a waving motion toward the door and started to turn away when a purple bubble surrounded her freezing her in place.

  
“Add to those charges failure to comply with a directive given by the Enforcement Division,” one of them said while the black armored Asari shoved a pair of suppression cuffs through the bubble and wrapped them around Ceanne’s wrists.

 

* * *

 

Lisette and Jin’na stood talking quietly with Saryx when the door slid open and Marcus walked in followed by a pair of Enforcement Officers.

  
“Once Miss T’raois and your Advocates arrive we shall go down to the Trial room.”

  
“I don’t have an Advocate,” Marcus said. Saryx nodded before she tapped something out on the data pad she held.

  
“One of our Advocates will meet you there. They are currently going over the information now. If they need more time they will notify the Board, and we will adjourn for a short time so they can ask you questions.”

  
Ten minutes later the door opened and Ceanne stumbled into the room followed by another set of Enforcers. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, and she spewed every curse she knew and made up more.

  
Jin’na tch’d, “How very lady-like, Ceanne.”

  
“As soon as your Advocate arrives Miss T’raois we can proceed.”

  
“Miss T’raois refused to call for an Advocate. I quote, ‘I don’t need a fucking Advocate. You bitches can’t do this to me. You’ll wish you hadn’t bent over and let the Project fuck you in the ass and turn you into their lap varren when I get done with you’. There has also been another charge added to the original ones. It’s all in the report.”

  
“How lovely. Miss T’raois are you still refusing counsel?” Saryx asked.

  
Ceanne didn’t say anything. She snarled when Marcus refused to look at her.

  
“Alright. Shall we go? I have a feeling it’s going to be a very long day,” Saryx said. The group left the room and headed down a long corridor.

  
The room they entered was large, brightly lit, and had row upon row of seating. Saryx motioned to one of the chairs and whispered that Jin’na should sit there and remain quiet during the proceedings.

  
Twelve people filed into the room from a side door. Each one wore a black robe with the white symbol of the Soul Mate Project on it. Once they were seated the Asari sitting in the largest of the chairs leaned forward and tapped a few buttons. Several large holo-screens appeared with a Turian, two Humans, and an Asari on them.

  
Then the Asari who was the Head of the Judiciary Board spoke. “Let the record show all parties are present. Let the record show Miss T’raois repeatedly denied the offer of having an Advocate present. Will the Advocate for Mr. Linnian step forward.”

  
A Turian wearing a black suit with a Project symbol pin stepped up to the small podium. “Mr. Sulmus representing Mr. Linnian. I’ve only had a short period of time to go over the documents.”

  
The Asari looked up and down at the other 11 people and nodded when a few of them spoke.

  
“Noted. Please be seated and continue to read over the documents. We shall proceed with the request for the Soul Separation between Mr. Linnian and Miss Strode. Know that anything said within this courtroom, and the outcome of this proceeding will also affect the charges against Mr. Linnian and Miss T’raois.”

  
The Turian sat in one of the chairs and began to rapidly read over the data pad in his hand.

  
“Miss Strode, you approached Counselor Disava three months ago requesting a Soul Separation. Is this correct?”

  
“Yes, Ma’am.”

  
“We’ve read the reports as did the Intermediaries. Would you tell us, in your own words, why you petitioned for such a drastic procedure?”

  
Lisette cleared her throat several times then she took a deep breath and said, “This Soul Binding was doomed to fail from the beginning. I arrived here thinking my dream of a perfect life with a Soul Mate was about to come true. Instead, I’m referred to as ‘Human’, and told from the very beginning Mr. Linnian didn’t want a thing to do with me. He already had a mate. He didn’t want me. He didn’t even bother sticking around to choose a collar.

  
From that moment on it wasn’t easy. Anytime we ran into each other, he or Miss T’raois would comment about how I wasn’t wanted. How I should just leave. How I ruined everything. I kept stupidly hoping he would realize what a Soul Mate could bring him. Instead, I’m told he could never, and would never care about me.

  
The final thing was when a group of co-workers and I got together to celebrate my promotion. I was dancing with a co-worker, yet they made sure to twist it into something else, and made me feel as if I was doing something wrong. As if dancing with someone that cared for me made me sleazy. All I wanted was just one night of fun with a group.

  
I’ve never so much as dated anyone since I received my papers. Herius would give anything and everything to be with me. I denied him because I kept hoping Marcus would get his head out of his ass and see what he was missing. Yet, they stood there knowing they were breaking the laws when they were living together.

  
I finally had enough. I knew it would never work, he never understood what being a soul mate meant. So I asked Saryx to get authorization for the Separation so Marcus could be free. I could move on and accept Herius as more than a friend who I have dinner with occasionally or dance with when our group gets together. Hell, maybe I’d jump him and we’d have sex as soon as he opened his mouth. I may not become whole, but my soul is so shattered and broken because of this I doubt even a true Soul Mate could heal it; I’ll damn well wear us both out while giving it a shot, though.”

  
Jin’na snickered quietly at Lisette finally letting everything she kept holding inside free. Several people shifted on their seats and stared over at the two standing on the other side of the room.

  
“Did she sum it up correctly? Did you tell her you’d never come to care for her? Did you, at every turn, make her feel unwanted?”

  
“Don’t answer that, Marcus,” Ceanne hissed.

  
Marcus’ mandibles flicked. “Yes, I did.”

  
“You were determined to defy the Soul Mate Project laws and the Binding from the very beginning?” the Human male in full military gear of the Systems Alliance asked as he looked over Marcus and Ceanne.

  
Ceanne’s eyes snapped toward the figure on the screen. She stared into the bright blue orbs of the male and caught her breath. She almost didn’t hear Marcus’ response to the question.

  
“From the time the representatives showed up at our door and tried to hand me the package.”

  
The male nodded his head slightly as his eyes focused on Ceanne for a moment before turning his gaze on the others in the room.

  
The Turian Intermediary leaned forward. “You requested time to get your affairs in order and to finish out your term of service before the Binding took place. What did you do in the two years you were given?”

  
“Marcus, shut up,” Ceanne hissed at him.

  
“We spent the time trying to find loopholes to get out of the binding. Planning ways to make sure the Soul Mate would know I didn’t want them. We planned a private bonding ceremony and then added Ceanne to my policies as a bond-mate. Since the Soul Mate Binding hadn’t taken place all I needed were documents. We got them and filled them out. I didn’t notify them that I knew I had a Soul Mate in advance.”

  
“MARCUS! Keep your fucking mouth shut!” Ceanne yelled at him. Marcus’ mandibles twitched but he didn’t look at her. The Intermediaries shifted and the System’s Alliance member frowned at the outburst.

  
One of the Humans sitting on the Judiciary panel leaned forward. “You were given several options during your counseling sessions, did you follow the instructions or attempt the alternatives your counselor provided?”

  
Marcus’ mandibles twitched. “No. I spoke with Ceanne about them. We decided it wouldn’t be worth the time or effort to speak with the couples or attend the other meetings.”

  
“Why didn’t you petition for the Separation? It is clear you didn’t want the Binding,” the Asari Intermediary said.

  
“I didn’t know about it. It wasn’t until Ceanne overheard some people talking that she even learned about it. I wanted to come and request it, but she suggested we push Miss Strode to apply for it since she would be the one to pay the fines and penalties instead of me.”

  
The Human on the Board hummed and sat back in his chair.

  
The Asari at the head of the Judiciary panel waited. When no one else asked questions she nodded. “I think we’ve heard enough. We shall continue this hearing after considering the additional information gained.”

  
A bright purple bubble rose up around the long table the Judiciary members sat at. The group in the room turned toward the panel of Intermediaries to see all but one screen blurred out. The only one still visible was the Systems Alliance officer. He continued to stare at Marcus and Ceanne. Lisette noticed Marcus spent most of his time with his Advocate discussing the case while Ceanne stared at the Human.

  
Several minutes later the bubble lowered and the screens cleared up.

  
“In a unanimous decision, the Soul Separation petition is approved. The process comes with several side-effects. It is a permanent removal of the Soul Collars. Once removed the collars cannot be reapplied.”

  
“Excuse me. But what exactly are the side-effects?” Marcus asked.

  
“The collars meld not only with your skin or hide, but also with your nervous system and the emotional center of your brain. As the two souls begin to merge, the collars heal the emptiness within us by healing our soul. When the collars are removed the emotional centers of our brains shut down from the loss.”

  
“What does that mean specifically?” Lisette asked.

  
“It means the one charged with paying the penalty will lose all emotion.”

  
“What?” Marcus whispered. He looked over at Lisette and saw her turn pale. Saryx wrapped an arm around her and Jin’na rose from the chair and held onto her as well.

  
Ceanne began laughing. “Serves the bitch right. She wanted to tear us apart, now she’ll never know what it feels like to love anyone.”

  
The Alliance male frowned and leaned forward to type something on a holo-keyboard in front of him.

  
The Asari looked over at Ceanne. “Not quite, Miss T’raois. By unanimous decision, this Judiciary panel, and the Intermediaries agree the penalty will be against Mr. Linnian. Only his collar will be removed, and he will suffer the loss of his emotions. Of his soul.”

  
“You can’t do that. You spout all this bullshit about following the laws and you’re breaking one of your own. It’s the petitioner who pays the penalties. You can’t just change it. It’s all bullshit. You make this crap up as you go.”

  
“You are incorrect. Nowhere in the law books does it state the petitioner pays for it. It states the Judiciary Board is responsible for authorizing the procedure and setting the penalty. It doesn’t say a certain Soul Mate is automatically penalized. That is left up to the Board after consulting all the files, and listening to the two people here in this room.”

  
Marcus gripped the podium in front of him and turned toward his Advocate. The Turian stood and nodded. Marcus dropped his head.

  
“Mr. Linnian will lose all emotion. Know that you will never know love, hate, sadness, happiness, anger, rage, joy, lust, or fulfillment again. Any emotion you have ever known will be lost to you.”

  
“If it means the Binding is removed and Ceanne and I can be together, then I’ll gladly pay it.”

  
“What the hell do you mean he won’t feel anything again? No love? No lust? No fulfillment?” Ceanne yelled. “That’s fucking impossible. You can’t just strip emotions.”

  
“The collar shuts down the emotional centers. We’ve already explained this,” a Salarian on the panel said. “Hormonal levels drop. Medically necessary to take supplements. No emotions will ever return. Live life as a soulless husk. It is why this procedure is extremely rare. Five cases. Now six, since the inception of the Project. His body will not produce adrenaline, testosterone, serotonin. He will not be able to perform sexually if that is what you’re wondering.”

  
“Impossible,” Ceanne hissed.

  
“It doesn’t matter. We still have the melding and I can still give you pleasure. We love each other. We’ll be together. It’s what we wanted from the start. Miss Strode will be out of our lives, the Soul Mate Project will be out of our lives. Things can go back to the way it was,” Marcus said.

  
The Salarian cleared his throat again. “Asari melding will produce no results. No emotion for them to trigger during melds for sexual release, hers or yours. Will be able to use melding only for reproduction with you. Will feel no love for offspring.”

  
Marcus looked over at Ceanne who struggled against her bonds and the two Enforcers who held her firm in their grasps.

  
“Do it,” he said, then walked over to Ceanne. “We’ll be together.”

  
“Hell no. You think I’m going to put up with someone who doesn’t love me, can’t satisfy me? Who won’t even care for a child if we have one? You’re not worth putting up with that for even one of your lifetimes.”

  
“What?” Marcus said. “You’re distraught. Once you calmed down you’ll see this is a good thing. We’ll have everything we set out for. We can get a legal bonding, and have it registered with the Hierarchy and the Council. It will be just like we planned.”

  
“Forget it. No way am I putting up with a hundred and thirty or so years with someone like that. You’d expect me to remain faithful. I’d be hitting my Matriarch years before I could find another mate. There is no way I’m going to do it.”

  
The room grew quiet as Marcus stared at Ceanne as if seeing her for the first time.

  
Marcus stepped back from her and dropped into one of the chairs. His advocate sat next to him and gripped him on the shoulder when he heard Marcus whisper, “What in Spirit’s name have I done?”


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

 

 

“The Judiciary Board will now hear the charges and give findings against Miss Ceanne T’raois.”

The Asari Enforcer stated all of the charges. The panel read the documents one more time as did the Intermediaries.

“Do you have anything to say in your defense, Miss T’raois?”

“Go fuck yourselves. Just tell me how much I owe you so I can get the hell out of here.”

The Asari sitting in the main chair leaned forward, “Apparently, in all the time you spent trying to find loopholes, you failed to read what happens to those that are charged with Interference. Before we render our judgment against Miss T’raois, Captain Steven Mercer asked to be heard.”

The Systems Alliance officer leaned forward and all eyes turned toward him. “I’m Captain Steve Mercer of the Systems Alliance. Captain of the SSV Iwo Jima. I’m not an Intermediary nor a member of the Soul Mate Project Board. It came as a surprise when I received the notice to report immediately to Arcturus Station. I was notified three weeks ago of my soul mate. Due to military restrictions, my notice was being withheld until I was no longer in a sensitive situation, but due to the nature of the activities my soul mate was involved in, the Board notified me early. You may or may not have guessed, Ceanne T’raios has a soul mark that matches mine. She is my soul mate.”

Ceanne gasped and Lisette turned toward Marcus when she heard a low keening.

The Human Intermediary leaned forward and folded his hands as he placed them on the desk. “Races agreeing to join the Soul Mate project are subject to laws governing many issues. One of which is the following; should a soul mate break the laws of the Board and receive reprimands of a permanent nature, also known generally as marks, their soul mate is given the opportunity to review their mate's records of transgressions. If the marks are for the more flagrant transgressions they are given the opportunity to deny bonding with the individual without penalties to their own records. This opportunity was presented to Captain Mercer. He asked to be present during this trial before giving his decision to accept or reject the bonding. While normally the Board and Intermediaries would ask for the mate's decision at the end of the trial, he indicated his wish to render his decision early.”

Captain Mercer stood up from behind the desk he sat at and smoothed down his heavily decorated uniform coat. “I, Captain Steven Mercer of the Systems Alliance, do hereby deny the bonding between myself and Ceanne T’raois due to the abhorrent and heinous nature of the charges laid against her. I understand my decision to deny the bond renders my soul incomplete and I accept the decision. It is quite clear to me that Miss T’raois had no intention of becoming a true soul mate as she apparently doesn't believe in them. I find it reprehensible that a person would intentionally dishonor themselves and others while finding joy in a person’s misery. I find her nature ugly and wish no further contact or information of this person shared with me.”

He glanced at Lisette, “I wish the best for you, Ms. Strode. I sincerely apologize that this situation was caused in part by a person who would have shared my soul.”

Ceanne called out for the Captain to wait but he didn’t even look her way as he cut the connection to his terminal.

The room once more grew quiet before the Head of the Judiciary Board cleared her throat.

“Intermediary for Earth’s Parliamentarian Government how do you find?” the Asari asked after a moment.

“Guilty. Full penalty.”

“Turian Intermediary, how do you find?”

“Guilty. Full penalty.”

“Asari Intermediary, how do you find?”

“Guilty. Also, recommend the full penalty.”

“Noted. Panel members please submit your findings and penalty recommendation.”

Several minutes later all the votes were in and the Asari once more said, “Unanimous, guilty decision. Full penalty recommendations.”

“Just tell me how many credits,” Ceanne said. She didn’t sound quite so full of maliciousness as she had before finding out she had a soul mate and he rejected her.

“Oh, it’s not credits you’re being fined with. By unanimous decision, full penalties as follows will be issued. For breaking the Hierarchy agreement concerning Interference Laws you’re remanded to the Soul Mate Penal Colony Station orbiting Hunidor in the Antaeus System for one hundred years. Non-cryo.

For breaking the Earth’s Parliamentarian Government agreement concerning Interference Laws you’re remanded to the Soul Mate Penal Colony Station orbiting Hunidor in the Antaeus System for one hundred years. Non-Cryo. Non-concurrent.”

Ceanne yelled they couldn’t do that. That would put her close to Matriarch if it was non-cryo.

“For breaking the Asari Republics agreement concerning Interference Laws you’re remanded to the Soul Mate Penal Colony Station orbiting Hunidor in the Antaeus System for two hundred and fifty years. Non-cryo and non-concurrent.”

Marcus covered his crest with his hands and began to moan softly.

Ceanne stood in shock. It was a life sentence.

“For breaking the Interference Laws and willfully disregarding the laws of the Soul Mate Directive, for failure to pay fines assessed to you in the amount of 2,000 credits, and failing to follow a directive given by the Enforcement Division, you’re remanded to the Soul Mate Penal Colony Station orbiting Hunidor in the Antaeus System for one hundred seventy-five years. Non-cryo and non-concurrent. To be carried out immediately.”

Ceanne began screaming as the Enforcers removed her from the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Now for the hearing against Mr. Marcus Linnian.”

When the Asari asked the Turian Intermediary for his findings Lisette stood up. “Wait. Please wait.”

“Lisette? What are you doing?” Jin’na hissed at her.

“Please, just a moment.”

The Turian nodded.

“Marcus is going to suffer enough when you carry out the Soul Separation. Please, I never wanted him to be hurt. I didn’t want anyone to be hurt by this. I-I don’t think this would have escalated so badly if Ms. T’raois would not have kept pushing Marcus. You saw for yourselves she kept telling him to stay quiet or to shut up. I don’t think it would have worked out either way since he wasn’t willing to even talk with me at the counseling sessions, but I can’t help but feel he wouldn’t have treated me quite so bad if she wasn’t influencing him in that direction.”

Marcus looked over at Lisette and blinked. “I- I don’t know, Miss Strode. Lately, I’ve been wondering almost the same thing.”

The Turian looked at her then his gaze went to Marcus. “Miss Strode? Do you feel a bond could take place between you since Ms. T’raios can no longer interfere or influence him?”

Lisette bowed her head and thought. Several minutes ticked by as the entire board waited for her answer. Then she looked up and shook her head. “No. I don’t feel I could ever come to love him after this. I remained true to my soul mate, even when I knew he did not. But as time went by I fell in love with someone else, someone that treats me as a soul mate should. I waited and I hoped, and Herius watched from the sidelines. He never pushed, never cajoled; only waited and supported my decisions. He’s the one I want for my mate, even though we both know his mate could be found any day.”

The Turian Intermediary nodded his understanding.

“The Turian Hierarchy finds Marcus Linnian guilty. Minimum penalty.”

“Earth’s Parliamentarian Government finds Marcus Linnian guilty. Minimum penalty.”

“The Asari Republic finds Marcus Linnian guilty. Penalty waived. Suggest community service within Soul Mate Project.”

The votes came in a unanimous finding of guilty with a minimum penalty recommendation.

“Marcus Linnian you’ve been found guilty. The penalty is as follows. Ten years community service within the Soul Mate Project. You’re assigned to the Counseling area to work with those soul mates who are willfully denying the bindings. Maybe seeing what will happen when a Soul Separation is performed will cause them to rethink their actions. You’re also fined one hundred thousand credits to be levied against your wages over the next ten years. Your file is permanently marked with three black stripes. Your immediate family previously filed papers to cut familial ties with you in relation to the Soul Mate Project Board. The Board has approved their request and their files are updated. Your file has been updated to show no next of kin within the limitations of the Soul Mate Project.

You have two months to get your affairs in order before the Soul Separation is performed. Until then your collar will act as a tracker. Don’t be stupid and try to run from this,” the Asari said disgustedly before she turned off the connection to the Intermediaries and the panel stood up and filed out of the room.

“Come on Lisette. I’ll take you home and stay with you for a while,” Jin’na said.

“Miss Strode? Wait a minute,” Marcus said. “Why? Why did you ask for leniency after what I did to you? Why did you ask the Enforcers to remove the mark?”

Lisette looked into his eyes, “I believe in soul mates, Marcus. You don’t. But I still do, and true soul mates don’t hurt each other. Goodbye.”

She turned and followed Jin’na out of the room. He stared at her back as she left him standing there.

Lisette stopped outside the building and breathed in a deep breath before letting it out. Jin’na stood beside her for a moment and waited as Lisette found her center again. “That was something huh?” Jin’na said. “I knew penalties could be harsh but a life sentence on a penal colony? Maybe once people hear about it they’ll think harder about what they do. Or at least be willing to accept the help offered to them by the Soul Project in transitioning. Hell, I love my mate, but we both knew going into the relationship things may change, everyone knows that.”

They both turned when they heard Lisette’s name called. Saryx descended a few more stairs to stand beside them and handed Lisette another card. “This is for you Lisette, it’s my personal contact information. If ever you need to talk to me just call.”

“What’s going to happen now?” Lisette asked.

Saryx grit her teeth, “Ms. T’raois is in processing to update her records. We’ll notify her employer and remaining family of the outcome of the trial. She’ll then be taken by transport to the colony where she will serve out her time with others that, for whatever reason, decided not to follow the directives. We don’t just send everyone there for an infraction, the worst offenders are sent there.

If they had taken the time to go in for counseling and Marcus have taken the steps to even find out more about you, then maybe things would have been different. If he would have made an effort to work with you and not against you and the Board, the Separation would have been denied and alternatives given. Doctor Istrati’s records showed he offered up several options to Marcus during their sessions and he wouldn’t even acknowledge them.

As of this moment, Lisette, you’re no longer under the soul mate binding. You’re separated and free to chose another course. You’ll need to come to the tower to see one of the medical technicians within the next week. They won’t be removing your collar but they need to deactivate some of the internal mechanisms on it. There will be a slight change in the appearance of the collar but nothing drastic and it won’t hurt.”

Lisette closed her eyes and pressed her trembling lips together. She hadn’t wanted things to end this way, but she couldn’t keep living the way she was. She tried but realized it would have taken both of them working together to make the kind of life she wanted. She couldn’t do it on her own. She opened her eyes, they were dry and she nodded. Time for her to move on and reassess her situation.

“Thank you, Ms. Disava,” Lisette said and smiled at the Asari.

Jin’na followed Lisette down the rest of the stairs and to the skycar terminal.

Several hours later Lisette pressed the entry chime on Herius’ door. It slid open with a silent whoosh. He stepped back and Lisette walked in with an overnight bag in her hand. The door slid shut and locked as Herius laid his crest on her forehead for the briefest of moments before gathering her in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone that has read the story. I appreciate all of the comments and kudos. There are a total of four more stories in the Soul Mate Project series. I'm working on them as quickly as possible.

* * *

 

 

Lisette sat on a porch chair at her seaside home on Earth. She didn’t want to remain on the Citadel so she quit her job. The boss said he understood. He and Jin’na gave her glowing letters of recommendation. She returned to Earth and went to work at the small lab in town. Herius would take the shuttle to Earth every other weekend and she would go to see him the other times.

She finished her weekly call to Marcus’ parents who once again apologized for their son’s actions and told her they didn’t hold her responsible for the outcome of the Project Board’s decision. They hoped she decided to come see them on Palaven soon so they could show her around. She smiled and nodded, she said she’d think about it, but was very busy at the moment and would talk to them the following week before she disconnected the call.

Lisette sighed as she picked up the flower basket and began walking toward the Church. She stumbled to a halt when she approached her mother’s grave. A Turian stood staring down at it.

“Marcus?” she asked and the Turian turned toward her.

“I beg your pardon. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else. May I ask why you’re standing at my Mother’s grave?”

A hum sounded. “Mother? My condolences. My name is Aleutis. I was notified three days ago that my Soul Mate passed away years ago. Her name was Margarete Strode.”

Lisette covered her mouth with her palms. “I’m so sorry. She wanted to find her Soul Mate desperately.”

The Turian inclined his head slightly. “I suppose if I had chosen to seek shore side service instead of signing up for just one more tour of duty, that lead into another, then just one more, things may have turned out differently. If the Hierarchy’s agreement with the Soul Mate Board didn’t include that damn Lifer clause I would have known about you both so very long ago. Would you mind telling me about her and yourself?”

Aleutis left several hours later, a small ceramic flower clutched carefully in his hand. He had wished her well and suggested when he wasn’t working and had several days to spend here they could talk again. Lisette smiled and shook his hand. She saw the soul mark that matched her Mother’s just below his fringe as he turned to leave.

Two days later she got a call from Jin’na.

“Lisette, how you doing? Listen, I know you don’t want to come back to the Citadel but I’ve got this friend who knows of a job.”

“I’ve got a job.”

“Yeah yeah. But this one is special. I’ll send you the information. If you get curious or change your mind give her a call.”

Two weeks later Lisette and Herius met up with Saryx and a small group of people from the council races in a different part of the Soul Mate Project tower.

 

* * *

 

Lisette stepped off the shuttle and waved at Saryx.

“Welcome back to the Citadel, Lisette. Though, I wish it was for a better purpose.”

“So do I, Ms. Disava. Do you have any idea why Marcus asked that I come to the proceeding?”

“He said he wants to talk to you. To apologize and didn’t feel it was appropriate to do so over the vidscreen.” Saryx stopped as they walked up the steps to the Project Building and turned to her. “He’s… I think he’s come to realize just what he did and what he’s lost. He started his community service almost immediately, and I think seeing others treat their Soul Mates like he treated you showed him just how low he sunk. He’s been working with the counselor weekly as well.”

Saryx took her to a small room. A short time later a knock sounded at the door and it opened. Marcus stood on the other side looking gaunt and tired.

“Miss Strode, thank you for coming.”

Lisette nodded and Marcus came into the room and sat on a chair across from her.

“I-I know I’ve been stupid. I know saying I’m sorry won’t make a difference. But I am sorry for what I did. I took the time to talk with Soul Bound couples. I’ve seen the way they… they seem so happy and content. If I’d only done that before, things may have turned out differently for us.”

Lisette nodded and fiddled with the strap to a small bag she held. “Why did you feel it was necessary to hurt me so badly? Why couldn’t you have sat down and talked to me about it? Even during the counseling sessions, you had the opportunity to do so, yet you were unnecessarily cruel.”

“I know. I… I want to say that it was all Ceanne’s doing, but I’d be lying. I didn’t want things to change. It was comfortable, known. You were an unknown. Ceanne and I wanted things to remain the same, I loved her and would do anything…. did anything to make her happy because I thought she would do the same for me. So together we came up with the whole thing. But there were times when I just went along with her to keep her happy. I knew I could have done it differently, and I realized too late that you would have listened, and maybe we could have figured out something if I had only given it a chance.”

Another knock sounded and Marcus stood. “Well. I guess it’s time. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was. I won’t ask for forgiveness because what I did is unforgivable. I sincerely hope that Herius appreciates you. I hope he realizes just how lucky he is. Goodbye, Lisette.”

Lisette stood and looked through the now clear window of the room and down into the lower area were medical machinery sat. Marcus entered the room and two doctors strapped him to a long table and inserted something into his mouth.

She swallowed when several machines were turned on and the doctors began the Separation procedure. She started crying when Marcus screamed in pain through the mouthpiece and his body started to spasm.

_Oh, Gods, he doesn’t deserve this,_ she thought and closed her eyes as she turned from the window. An unseen flash of light came from her collar, she felt a warmth radiate from it before it turned cold. She ran from the room.

 

* * *

 

Lisette walked down the lane leading toward her home. She came to a halt when she saw someone sitting on her porch steps.

“Marcus?”

He stood and looked at her. “Lisette.”

“What are you doing here?” She looked him over and saw the wide, heavily scarred area of his neck where his collar used to be.

“I came to see you and to tell you something.”

“Tell me what?”

“The day they removed my collar, something happened. Something the doctors can’t figure out.”

Lisette motioned to a set of rockers on the porch. “What happened?”

“The process was going as expected. I felt the pain. Spirits the pain was excruciating, but then I felt something warm just before I passed out. When I woke up several of the Project doctors began questioning me.”

“About?”

“About the light they saw just as the collar gave way. There was a flash of light they weren’t expecting, then the collar fell off. They ran some scans on me. Somehow my emotion centers are still working, albeit not at full functionality. I feel things but it’s like a hazy feeling. There, but not quite there. I shouldn’t feel anything at all, and they don’t understand why I have a hint of emotions left. I mean not all emotions are there. They think it’s a remembrance of emotions which I’m feeling.”

“I see. Well, that’s good. You can begin to heal and have a life again. Find someone you can feel something for.”

Marcus’ mandibles flicked. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said. He noticed her tone was flat.

“Lisette?”

“It was good to see you again Marcus. I have things to do, and I’m sure you want to get back to the Citadel.”

He stood and stared at her. “I-I thought maybe I could spend some time here, and get to know you? Maybe we could try to…?”

Lisette didn’t say anything at first. “No. I don’t think that’s a good idea. I have nothing left to give you, Marcus.”

“Lisette? What happened to you?”

A man came walking briskly up the walkway and stopped at the foot of the porch stairs. “Lisette Strode?”

“Yes. I’m Lisette.”

He gave her a white envelope before nodding and walking back to the skycar parked on the road.

Marcus glanced down and saw the words Andromeda Initiative: Approved – Nexus Protocol.

“Goodbye, Marcus. Have a safe flight back,” Lisette said before she opened the door to her small house and closed it softly behind her.

 

* * *

 

Weeks later Marcus sat in his one-room apartment still going over everything that happened since the day they removed his collar. The way Lisette seemed so distant, then it occurred to him what might have happened. His ability to still retain a small amount of emotion coincided with her seeming to lose hers, or at least lose part of hers.

He caught the next shuttle to Earth. A large For Sale sign sat in the yard of Lisette’s home, and when he looked through the window all he saw was empty space. She was gone.

 

* * *

 

Marcus sat at his employee desk inputting the latest sales report when a courier stepped into the room.

“Marcus Linnian?”

Marcus nodded.

“I have a delivery for you,” the courier said and handed him an envelope.

Marcus saw his name and work address was written in clear, precise lettering on the front of it and opened it up. A small black credit chit fell to the desk with a light clink when he opened the sheet of paper which was inside.

_“Marcus,_

_I suppose by now you realize what happened. I never wanted to see you in pain or hurt. I didn’t want you to never feel love again. The day I watched you suffering as they removed your collar, I could only think you didn’t deserve such pain. No one deserved it, and I wished I could do something to help._

_The next morning I woke and knew something had changed within me._

_I want you to know, I’m not sorry for what I wished for. I’m glad you can continue to have a life._

_This will be the last time you hear from me. I just wanted you to know that I forgive you._

_Lisette_

_P.S. the credit chit contains every credit I received from the Hierarchy and from the levy against your pay since the day of the bonding. I never wanted it to begin with._

Marcus read the letter again then grabbed the chit and ran to the building’s exit.

 

* * *

 

“Jin’na, someone’s here to see you,” one of the techs said as he poked his head around the corner of her station.

“Marcus? What the hell do you want?”

“Jin’na. You know where Lisette is, don’t you? She sold her home on Earth. I received a letter today and I want to talk to her.”

Jin’na stared at him for the longest time. “You’re too late, Marcus. She’s not here anymore.”

“I know she’s not on the Citadel. Where is she?”

Jin’na sighed and shook her head. “You don’t understand, Marcus. She’s not anywhere you can go to. She’s gone. She joined the Andromeda Initiative and their ship left a month ago. Lisette told me to send the letter to you sometime after they left.”

Marcus’ brow plates shifted. “I saw those words on an envelope she received. What is it anyway?”

Jin’na looked around to make sure there was no one close enough to overhear her. “A privately funded, multi-cultural colonization effort sent to the Andromeda Galaxy. She’s gone, Marcus. She won’t be coming back. Ever. When she gave you her emotions she had nothing left for anyone else. She gave you everything she had within her, that you and your cruelty hadn’t already destroyed. Now get the hell out of here. I don’t ever want to see you again.”

“Wait... wait. She just left? How could they just leave the galaxy without anyone knowing about it? What about the Soul Mate Directive?”

Jin’na frowned. “Keep your voice down, Marcus. The Soul Mate Board needed to approve every applicant. Most of them had to request approval when the project started a decade ago. They approved Lisette an hour after she contacted them. Her acceptance from the Initiative came a month later. Now leave. Or better yet, let me call Herius. I’d like to watch him beat the living hell out of you for what you did to Lisette and what it cost both of them.”

“Wait… she planned to leave even before they took off my collar?”

Jin’na shook her head, “No Marcus… they planned to leave together. You had to go and call her to come see you one last time. If she hadn’t seen you that day she never would have lost her emotions and would have had a shadow of happiness with Herius in Andromeda when they made it there. Instead, she told him what happened and she hoped he had a soul mate to love him as he deserved then left.”

“But… Herius didn’t have a soul mate right? Why would they let him leave with Lisette? Why would they let any of them leave?”

Jin’na sighed and curled her hands into fists, “because each person who left either took their soul mate with them, had deceased soul mates, or no living relatives to care if their family name was black marked. The ones like Herius signed everything away to the board to be given to their soul mate if they would have been found during their normal lifespan as if they had died and bequeathed it to them. He was willing to have his name blacklisted as a non-compliant just to be with her since he had no living relatives. The Project offers alternatives if you’re willing to work with them, but you have to try. It doesn’t matter anymore, does it? Since he’s still here and she's gone now. At least she has her father with her so she’s not completely alone again.”

She turned and Marcus watched her walk away from him. He slowly walked down the hallway wishing the process had worked to destroy his emotions, because the two emotions he could feel, pain and guilt, were strong and overwhelming.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
